Moving On
by pdhtgal
Summary: Sara needs to move on after Hank... NS, GC Chapter 18 up COMPLETE Sequel to follow
1. Out of Reach

Disclaimer: Don't own them… But, if Nick were to stop by, I wouldn't be too upset… :o)

Pairings: Nick & Sara, Grissom & Catherine

A/N: This starts out as Nick and Sara friendship and then will eventually develop into a romance. Promise. I'm too much of a die-hard N/S shipper to even think about writing a story where they aren't romantically involved. Hope you guys like it, and I know I shouldn't be starting another story, but this one just kind of came to me as I was watching the first season's DVD. 

Sara yawned as she leaned back in one of the chairs in the break room. She had been pulling a double as usual, but this one had her beat. They had just caught the suspect and he had confessed to everything. Sometimes she loved it when things were that easy. It didn't happen often, but she relished it when it did. She was smiling into her coffee cup when Nick walked in.

"What are you smiling about?" Nick asked, pouring himself a cup.

"Many things." Sara said vaguely.

"That was awfully vague, Sidle. What's going on through your head?"

"I'm worried about where I'm going to live." She blurted. _Good job Sidle. Blow your cover. I don't think you blurted that out fast enough._ She mentally kicked herself.

Nick sat down in front of her, his eyes boring into hers. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Hank and I were going to move in together, and I gave my landlord notice that I wouldn't be renewing my lease. So now that I found out that Hank never had any intention of keeping me, here I am, stuck with no place to live."

"Well, Sara, I mean… Isn't there anyone you can stay with?" He asked, clearing his throat.__

Knew the signs  
Wasn't right  
I was stupid for a while  
Swept away by you  
And now I feel like a fool  
So confused,  
My heart's bruised  
Was I ever loved by you?

Sara shook her head. "I wouldn't put someone through that kind of pain. I'll find something before the end of the month. I know I will. I have to."

Nick nodded. He knew Sara was finished discussing this. "So, you caught your suspect?"

"Yup. He confessed to everything." Sara took a sip of her coffee. "You?"

"We're pretty close to nailing him."

A knock sounded at the door, which they found rather strange. No one knocked on the breakroom door. They entered. Sara turned around and looked through the glass window. "Dammit. What is _he_ doing here?" Sara glared through the window, causing Nick to turn around to see who it was. 

"Do you want me to get rid of him?"

"No… but do you mind leaving us alone for a moment? I need to speak with him."

Nick nodded, granting Sara's wish. He didn't want to leave her alone with Hank, but he had no choice. "I'll be just outside, if he tries anything…"

Sara smiled. "Hank wasn't abusive. He was just an ass." Sara said.

Nick nodded, his mouth in a thin line. He got up and opened the door. Before letting Hank pass, he whispered. "You've already hurt Sara once, I wouldn't advise it again." Nick walked down the hallway before Hank could come up with an answer. 

Hank entered the room, clearing his voice. "Sara."

"What do you want, Hank?"__

_Out of reach, so far  
I never had your heart  
Out of reach,  
Couldn't see  
We were never  
Meant to be_

"I wanted to apologize." He said, looking down.

Sara scoffed at him. "You wanted to apologize? Ha! You wouldn't know what an apology was if it bit you in the ass. Do you have any idea what you have done to my life?"  
Between the time that Hank had walked in the break room, other CSI's had walked to where Nick was standing. Catherine was the first to speak. "What is he doing here?"

"I think he wants to talk to her." Nick spoke after a while. The CSI's remained quiet. Sara and Hank were yelling loud enough for everyone to hear. 

"Sara, are you trying to tell me that you never had anyone on the side?" Hank yelled, a vein obviously throbbing in his neck.

Sara looked up at him, her chin pushed out. "That is exactly what I am saying to you. Throughout our entire relationship, I was faithful to you. I never even thought about anyone else."

Hank growled a little. He turned his head to look at the other CSI's watching from the window. His hand reached out and closed the horizontal blinds.  "I think your friends are nosey."__

_Catch myself  
From despair  
I could drown  
If I stay here  
Keeping busy everyday  
I know I will be OK_

"I still think you're an ass." Sara stepped toward him. "We were supposed to be moving in together. We were supposed to be a couple. But I guess you wouldn't know much about that, now would you? Because apparently I was in  this couple alone." Sara said, turning to walk away from him.

"Don't you walk away from me Sidle." Hank ground out.

Sara whirled to face him. "Excuse me?"

"You aren't going to walk away from me Sara. You and I are meant to be. I love you."

"You don't know what love is!" She cried, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. "You don't understand it at all!" Sara turned her back from him and she felt his hand curl around her arm. The grip was firmer than usual. "So is this why you closed the blind?? Didn't want them to see you hit me?"  
 "I never touched you."

"You're touching me now." She said, her mouth forming a thin line. 

Hank pulled her closer to him. His lips hovered over hers. "What about now?" 

"Don't do this Hank." Sara warned. She didn't want him to come near her. 

"Do what, this?" Hank placed a kiss on her lips. Catherine peered in through the space between the blinds and the window and saw them kissing. 

"I think that the lovers quarrel is over and that we should give them some space."

All them turned and walked away, mostly reluctantly. "I can't believe she would go back to him." Warrick stated, confusion clouding his eyes.

"That's what I don't understand…" Catherine said. "I mean, she claimed he was scum."

"Wouldn't you if the asshole you were dating cheated on you?" Nick scoffed. He looked up at Catherine who was staring pointedly at him. "Sorry Cath."

"It's okay Nicky. But you need to understand what she is dealing with."

~Back in the Break room~__

But I was  
So confused,  
My heart's bruised  
Was I ever loved by you?  
  
Out of reach, so far  
I never had your heart  
Out of reach,  
Couldn't see  
We were never  
Meant to be

Sara broke away from him. "No Hank. No! I won't fall under your spell again. I won't. I can't." She finished.

Hank stared at her. "You really know how to lead a guy on. Here I thought I was going to get somewhere…"

"Guess again, Hank. I won't let you touch me again. You really hurt me the last time we were together and I don't want to go through that again."

Hank stared at her. "So it was all horrible?"

"No, that's not what I am saying. What I'm saying that it was all a lie! Our entire relationship was a lie!!" She cried. She shoved him away from her and moved to leave.

Hank's arm snaked out and gripped her arm painfully. She gasped. "Hank. You're hurting my arm."

"You know Sara, in some places, it is illegal to lead a man on if he wasn't going to get somewhere."

Sara kept her back to him. "Where did you get that law from? You may be a paramedic, but leave the law to me."

Hank twisted her arm behind her back and pulled her against him. "I'm sure that I have picked up enough law along the way. Dating you was very resourceful. I think I could probably figure out the perfect murder and use your mind as my accomplice." Hank shoved her away from him, and she stumbled and fell, hitting the side of her head on a chair. __

So much hurt,  
So much pain  
Takes a while  
To regain  
What is lost inside  
And I hope that in time,  
You'll be out of my mind  
And I'll be over you

"Ouch." She mumbled and she slowly got to her feet. She stared stonily at him. "You will do no such thing. I don't want anything to do with you." She wiped at the scratch she had developed on her temple. 

"You honestly think I used you for the sex?? Oh no, I had my other women for that. I used you for your mind." Sara took a swing at him, connecting her fist to his jaw. He merely flinched and then laughed as she gripped her hand. "Sara, Sara, Sara. You shouldn't have done that." He advanced toward her.

"Get the hell out of here. I never want to see you again for as long as I live!" She screamed.

Hank laughed as he turned at retreated. 

Sara gripped one of the chairs and pulled it out.  Tears began to trickle down her cheeks as she flopped down in the chair. She folded her arms on the table and put her head down. A voice woke her around half an hour later. 

"Sara?" The voice had a soft Texan accent to it.__

But now I'm  
So confused,  
My heart's bruised  
Was I ever loved by you?  
  
Out of reach,  
So far  
I never had your heart  
Out of reach,  
Couldn't see  
We were never  
Meant to be

"Nick." She said, her voice muffled. She felt him sit down beside her.

"Are you alright?" He could see bruising on her knuckles, which would definitely coincide with the split lip he had seen Hank wearing. "Sara?" He touched her arm lightly.

She winced as he hit the exact spot that Hank had grabbed earlier. Her arm was throbbing.

Sara lifted her head and turned to look at him. "Nick? What time is it?"

"Time for you to go home."

"I don't have a home."

"You do for a little while yet." Nick said, trying to reassure her.

Sara turned to face him completely.

Nick's hand immediately went to touch the scrape on her temple. "What happened here?"

"I fell."

"Before or after he left?" Nick asked flatly.

"Before." Sara said.

"He shoved me and a I fell."

"And the arm?"

"His grip was a little stronger than he thought."

Nick drew her up out of the chair. "Come on. I'll get you some ice for those iron knuckles of yours and then we are going to take you home."

"I don't feel like going home, Nick. I don't want to go home to boxes and boxes of stuff that make up my life."

"Then come to my place. You need a friend right now. Let me be there for you."

Sara nodded a little. Maybe she needed someone to look out for her once and a while. "Okay."__

_Out of reach,  
So far  
You never gave your heart  
In my reach, I can see  
There's a life out there  
For me_

A/N: Song: Out of Reach, by Gabrielle. CD: Bridget Jones' Diary Soundtrack.

Did you like it? Did you not? Either way, R&R please!! I will get back to my other fic right now, Explosive Results. :o)


	2. Bleed for Me

Disclaimer: Don't own them, etc. etc. etc.. Except I made Sadie up, therefore, she is mine! The creators of CSI can't have her!! LOL… well, except for a nominal fee…. :o)

A/N: Thank you to: drvvh, Lynn, Corporal Cupcake, cRaZyPiXiE, MissyJane, CatherineGrissom, Jenny and Sheila. Your replies and reviews made my day!! Thanks sooo much!!

Sara slowly got out of Nick's Tahoe and they walked in silence to his front door. "Nice house." She said, breaking the silence.

"Thank you." He said, throwing a smiling in her direction. He put a lock in the front door and smiled at her. "Welcome to my humble abode."

She smiled a little and simply said, "thank you."

He tossed his bag in the entrance way, and told Sara to do the same. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Tea?" She asked softly, hopefully. Nick didn't strike her as a tea drinker, but she hoped that he had some around the house.

"Sure thing."

"Thanks."__

All I ever wanted  
was to be at your service  
but now I'm alone  
cause you were here and you're gone  
  
And all I ever wanted  
was to feel I had a purpose  
but now that's all gone

Sara sat down on the sofa, and was promptly greeted by Sadie, Nick's black Labrador Retriever. "Hello Sadie. Hello Girl." Sara scratched Sadie behind the ears. Sadie put her head on Sara's lap and wagged her tail. "Go get your ball."

Sadie took off in a flash and returned with a chewed tennis ball.

Sara launched it down the hall and Sadie retrieved it. She came back with the ball. They continued playing, with Nick watching silently from the kitchen. Sadie didn't react to anyone like she did with Sara.

"Do you want to sip the tea outside?"

"Sure." Sara stood and motioned for the dog to follow. "Come on girl. Let's take this outside." Sadie followed obediently.

Sara sat in one of Nick's deck chairs and put her feet up. She sighed in relaxation. "This is the life Nick." Sara said, her eyes closed.

"I know. I sit out here all the time." He handed her the cup of tea. She sipped it slowly. 

"Thanks Nick."

"For what?"

"For letting me come over."

Nick looked at her. "It's nothing, Sara. That's what friends are for."

Sara looked at him. "I appreciate it Nick."

He smiled his smile. "You're welcome Sara."

They sat in the silent camaraderie for the rest of the evening.

_But if you could give me  
just one love  
just one life  
just one chance to believe in mine  
just one love  
just one life  
you'd bleed for me  
and I didn't dare to notice you  
now I'm stuck  
out on a line.  
Bleed for me  
I didn't care to be with you  
now you're stuck in my mind_

~~ Grissom and Catherine ~~

Catherine smiled as she entered the bedroom that she now shared with Grissom. "Hey Gil. I'm home."

"Eddie there on time to pick up Linds?"

Catherine nodded. "Yes, for once."

Grissom pulled her to him. "So we're alone? All alone?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Catherine laughed. "All alone." She had never felt so alive before she met Grissom. He had opened her up in a way that she had never thought possible. She had thought that Eddie had been the love of her life, but now she knew. She knew that Grissom was the one that she was meant to spend the rest of her life with.

"Good." Grissom wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her down onto the bed.

"Grissom?" Catherine said, interrupting his kisses.

"Yes, Catherine?"

"I love you." She breathed.

Grissom smiled, his eyes twinkling. "I love you too."

~~ Nick and Sara ~~

Sara had dozed off in the comfortable chair that she had been sitting in. Nick had pried the tea cup out of her hands and he placed a blanket over her. She would be comfortable there for the rest of the night. He was happy that they had the next couple of days off. It was rare that their days off corresponded like they did this week. He smiled as he saw Sadie sleeping protectively at Sara's feet. 

_I'm going to make you forget about him Sara. I won't let him hurt you again. Don't let him win Sara. You'll find love again._ Nick left his thoughts at that and turned to walk toward the kitchen. Normally Sadie would follow him in. But when Sara was around, it seemed like Sadie forgot that Nick even existed. He laughed to himself as he walked toward his room. He fell asleep almost instantly, the many overtime hours catching up with him.__

All I ever wanted  
was to be what you needed  
cause something so strong  
it could never be wrong.  
And all I can promise  
is to say what I'm feeling  
We've made it so long

Sara was the first to wake later that day. She stretched happily. She snuggled deeper into the blanket and realized that she sitting partially upright. She breathed deeply, and then stretched again. She yawned and then looked at her watch. It was 6:15 pm. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head. "What? I slept for 10 hours!" She threw the blanket to the side of the chair and padded into the house. "Nick?"

He wandered into the kitchen and smiled at her. "Hello sleepyhead."

"Why did you let me sleep so late?"

"Because you needed it?" Nick suggested, shrugging his shoulders. 

"Even so… I was hoping to go in early, get some work done, and now…"

"Sara."

"But…" Sara started.

"Sara. It's your day off. You haven't taken a day off in 20 days. You need some time to yourself. I won't let you run yourself into the ground."

"Excuse me? You won't let me?" Sara said, her guard going up.

"Sara…"

"Do you know how many times I heard that from Hank? He didn't like me working with you and Warrick. He thought you were competition. No matter how much I told him that we were all just friends, the more possessive he got. He even asked Grissom to pair me with Catherine as often as possible... So please, Nick… Don't ever tell me that you won't let me do something."

Nick stared at her and then looked away. "Look Sara, all I meant was that I don't like seeing you burning the candle at both ends. You need some time to yourself."

"You're right, Nick I do." Sara stated. She walked toward her bag. "Listen. Thanks a lot for last night. I really appreciate it. But I think I need to spend some time alone. I'm going to go home."

Nick put his shoes on. "I'll drive you."

"No no… I'll walk."

Nick looked at the dark gray clouds that lined the sky. "But, Sara, the sky is about to open up."

"That's okay. I like walking in the rain." She put her hand on his shoulder. "Thanks Nick, really. But I need this walk." She smiled at him. "What are you doing later?"

"Nothing much, watching some sports on TV probably."

"Well, how about helping me pack and search for an apartment?"

Nick nodded. "Sure. I'll be there for 8."

"Thanks." Sara gave him a quick hug and headed out the door for the 30 minute walk back to her place.__

_But if you could give me  
just one love  
just one life  
just one chance to believe in mine  
just one love  
just one life  
you'd bleed for me  
and I didn't dare to notice you  
now I'm stuck  
out on a line.  
You'd bleed for me  
I didn't care to be with you  
now you're stuck in my mind  
  
Just one love in my life...  
You'd bleed for me  
and I didn't dare to notice you  
now I'm stuck  
out on a line.  
Bleed for me  
I didn't care to be with you  
now you're stuck in my mind_

A/N: Song: Bleed For Me by Saliva. CD: Daredevil Soundtrack.

Let me know what you think, good or bad! R&R!

~Lisa


	3. Everything You Want

Disclaimer: Don't own them… (insert long technical judicial terms here)

A/N: Thanks to: Tace & Emmy (People who replied to Chapter 1 but I posted Chapter 2 too quickly before I could thank them for replying.) Also! I want to thank: Corporal Cupcake (I think Nick is a total sweetie too!), cRaZyPiXiE (Soon! I promise they will get together soon… okay maybe not this chapter, but really really soon), Lynn (I'm glad that my writing Sara was accurate. Thanks!), shondie (G/C stuff to come soon too. Glad you like the songs. I only put them in when I can find one that really matches the mood of the story), A Bloom (I think it would be great if Hank were to kick the bucket too… he is pure evil…), MissyJane (Glad you like! School is out, so it gives me so much more time to write. Yay!), dsfasdfasdfasd (Glad you think the story is wicked.), oceanwave (it took me ages to figure out what that song was too, but I love it!), loco (I agree, N/S rock) and Mini-Cooper-Super-Duper (Thanks for pointing out that Sara was trained in hand to hand combat. I completely forgot about it. Thanks for jogging my memory… It actually spawned an idea that she might just get the chance to kick Hank's ass somewhere along the lines in either this story, or another I am working on. =0)… ) 

THANKS TO EVERYONE!!!

A/N part 2: I'm putting Explosive Results on hiatus. I can't seem to be able to write it right now…

On with the fic…..

~~ Sara ~~

Sara trudged along the road, mentally kicking herself for not accepting the ride from Nick. Sure enough, the sky had opened up and she was soaked to the skin. Lightning flashed in the sky as she walked silently back to her house. _Only 15 minutes left to go._ She kept up the mental pep rally as she took one step after the other. _I shouldn't have snapped at him like that. He's been nothing but a good friend to me from the get-go, and he doesn't deserve to have me yelling at him._ Sara sighed and kept on walking. She could feel the water soaking through her running shoes as she accidentally stepped in another puddle. _I'm almost there. I'm almost there._

~~ Nick ~~

He sat on the couch, his head propped up by his hand. "I shouldn't have let her go out there. I should have given her a lift." He said to Sadie, who was watching him and the storm at the same time. He patted her on the head and scratched her behind the ears absent-mindedly. "But dammit, she is so head strong that there was nothing I could do but let her go. I didn't want another lecture from her. I was already compared to Hank once, and I really don't need that again." He looked at the dog who looked back at him, waiting for him to continue scratching. He sighed loudly. "I'm confused girl. I really don't know what to think or feel around her anymore. I don't even know what to say to her."

Sadie went from standing on all four paws, to standing on her hind-legs, her front paws on Nick's legs. Sadie licked his face, and Nick laughed. "Dogs have all the answers sometimes." Sadie wagged her tail and looked at him expectantly. "Sorry Sadie. No dogs allowed at Sara's apartment. Unless you count Hank." He muttered the last part under his breath.__

_Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why_

~~ Sara ~~

She saw the car in the parking lot and groaned aloud. She really didn't feel like going for round 2 with Hank. But she didn't want to stay out in the rain either. She pulled out her cell phone and pressed 2 and send. 

"Hello?" The soft Texan voice answered. 

"Nick, it's Sara." Her voice trembled a little bit, but she told herself that she wasn't nervous, just cold.

"What's up."

"Hank has showed up at my apartment. I'm still outside. I'm going in, but could you get here as fast as possible?"

Nick cursed. "I'm on my way." He hung up the phone before she could say thank you.__

_But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return_

~~ Nick ~~

He grabbed his keys, shoved his feet into his shoes and said a quick goodbye to Sadie before leaving for Sara's place. "If Hank so much as touches a hair on her head…" Nick started. _You'll what? _His mind countered. _You aren't her boyfriend Nick. It's not your place to say or do anything._ "Damn straight it is." __

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why_

~~ Grissom and Catherine ~~

Catherine smiled and looked up at Grissom from across the break room table. 

"Are you two going to do that all night?" Warrick complained.

"Do what?" Catherine asked innocently.

"Make ga-ga eyes at each other. It's making me lose my lunch." Warrick continued complaining. "Why aren't there any cases?"

"Because we are better than the day shift and there aren't any. It's a quiet night in Vegas." Grissom stated. But he wasn't even looking at Warrick as he spoke. His eyes were fixed on Catherine's.

Catherine was the first to break the eye contact. "Besides, Warrick, we're early, remember? Our shift doesn't start for another hour yet."

Warrick grumbled something incoherent and turned on the television set, and pushed power on the Play Station. _If they get to do that, I get to do this,_ he thought. _Another quiet night in Vegas. Nick and Sara are missing an uneventful shift._

~~ Sara's Apartment ~~__

_You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say_

She knew that he was waiting inside for her. She hadn't forgotten that she had given him a key to her place, but the locksmith was supposed to come next week to change the locks. She swung the door open. "So Hank, did you really think that you would just surprise me here?"

Hank smiled from where he was sitting in the living room. "I made you supper."

"That's nice, but I'm really not hungry. What I want is for you to leave me alone. We're finished. Through. Done with."

Hank stood up and crossed over to her. "I really don't think that we are." He snarled at her and stepped closer, and Sara's initial reaction was to back up a step. He stared at her.

"Admiring your handiwork?" Sara asked crudely. "I want you out of my apartment and out of my life. I have some packing to do."

"But, Sara dear, I'm not finished yet." Hank said, in a sweet tone.__

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why_

Sara gritted her teeth. "I AM!" She shouted. "You are a worthless human being. You are not worth it! I don't have the time or the energy for you. I am tired of seeing you come home wasted after a night out with the boys. I don't want anything to do with you!"

Hank gripped her forearm. "Worthless? Lets see how worthless I can make you feel." He pulled her arm and swung her around, letting her go, sending her falling backward onto the sofa. She winced as she flipped over on the sofa, and saw Hank trashing her semi-packed apartment. Anything breakable was being broken, as he methodically went through her kitchen and living room. Judging by the mess that Sara had some how managed to miss, Hank had gotten an early start to trashing the apartment. 

She glanced up at him and stalked toward him. "Get your hands off my stuff." She said slowly, menacingly.

"Oh shut up." Hank said and raised his hand to hit her. 

Sara saw his hand swing up, and at first she was afraid. But then her training kicked in. She kneed him in the groin, and as he dropped to his knees, he dropped his hand. He opened his mouth to say something, but the wind was still knocked out of him. "Get out. Now." She said, standing back. She watched him bid a hasty retreat. At first she chuckled to herself as to how easy it was to bring Hank down. But then her eyes surveyed the damage to her breakables. She walked to the kitchen, and saw all of her plates on the floor, broken. _At least Gran's china was already packed away in an unmarked box_, she thought to herself as she stared at the mess.

It was all too much for her. Hank having a girlfriend or two on the side, the explosion at the lab, and now this… All of her things, broken. She sat down slowly amongst her broken items and cried. She cried harder than she had in a while.__

But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for

~~ Nick ~~__

_Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return_

He stepped into her apartment through the open door. He had passed Hank on his way out, and judging by the look on Hank's face, Nick knew that Sara was okay. "Sara?"

He heard sniffling and sobbing from the kitchen.  His eyes surveyed the mess that Hank had more than likely caused. He walked to her kitchen. "Sara?" He saw her sitting on the floor, her head in her hands. "Are you okay?"

Sara shook her head no. 

Nick kneeled down beside her and reached for her. "Shh… Sara, it's okay…" He rubbed her back soothingly as she cried. "Everything is going to be all right."

Sara hung onto Nick. She let her tears dry up and then she leaned back. "I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me…" She looked at his tear-stained shirt. "I got you all wet." Sara looked at her own clothing, still soaking from her walk in the rain.

"Listen, you need to get out of these wet things. Take a nice hot shower and get dressed into something a little warmer. I'll be waiting her for you when you get out, okay?" Nick said softly. He stood and offered her his hand.

"Sure." Sara reached for his hand that he held out for her to help her up. "I'll be back in 5."

Nick shook his head. "No… No. You take a long hot shower and relax for a little bit. Okay? You're freezing and are going to catch your death if you stay like this."

Sara looked at him said a soft, "okay."

As soon as he heard the bathroom door close, he started cleaning up the mess that Hurricane Hank had left behind him.__

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why_

Nick scowled at the thought of Hank ruining all of Sara's things. If he were Sara's boyfriend, he would never do something like that to deliberately hurt her. Not a chance. _So what are you saying Nicky?_ His mind asked him. "Dammit, why didn't I figure this one out sooner?" _Touchdown!_ His mind cheered. _Now what are you going to do about it?_ "Me and Sara… the idea is just silly." Nick sighed as he bent down to continue cleaning up her place. He shook his head. "Even if I did feel that way… I don't think she would reciprocate." He sighed again. _Then just be there for her for now. Let her see what good boyfriend material you are…Then let things take it's course._

He found himself nodding along to his own thoughts. That's what he was going to do. Just play it cool for now, until Sara realized that they were meant to be a couple.__

_I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know why  
Why  
I don't know_

A/N: Song: Everything You Want, by Vertical Horizon. Album: Everything You Want.

Good? Bad? Either way, I want to know. Please Hit that little itty bitty button that makes my day! R&R!


	4. Stay

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own any of these characters (except for Sadie, of course), I just use them to my little heart's content :o)

A/N: Thanks to:

Drvvh: Thanks! I aim to please.

Sara Sidle Stokes: I'm continuing as fast as I can :o)

=):  Yup, that Nick sure is a sweetheart. And yes, Hank is evil.

cRaZyPiXiE: Soon! Soon! I'm planning for it.

Lynn: Very happy that you liked it! Even happier that you think it's getting better and better :o)

Stewey: Glad that you like both aspects of the story. If not this chapter, but maybe the next one, I want to have a mostly G/C chapter. There will be at least one, I promise :o)

Skyler: I'm writing them as fast as I can

adpi24: Glad you like it!

Corporal Cupcake: I am planning on having Nick take a swing at him some time really soon. It was Sara's turn this time.

MissyJane: Hank is definitely a jerk!! But he's so much fun to use when writing. 

shondie: Nick is going to be taking a not so passive roll from now on… Thanks for pointing that out. I really hadn't noticed it. Glad you liked the knee to the groin ;o)

A Bloom: Thanks! I'm really happy you think it's good. :o)

You guys all rock!! When I came home from work tonight, I had had a long day and you guys totally made up for it when I found all the replies in my inbox!! You truly made my day and are TOTALLY AWESOME!!

Note: Eddie is alive and kicking in my story…

~~ Sara ~~__

We were walking  
Just the other day  
It was so hot outside  
You could fry an egg  
Remember you were talking  
I watched as sweat ran down your face  
Reached up and caught it at your chin  
Licked my fingertip

_  
_Sara sighed as she stepped out of the shower. She finally felt warm again, and somewhat relaxed. Almost relaxed enough to forget a little bit about what happened. Almost. But not quite. She threw on a pair of flannel pajama pants and an old Harvard tee. Slipping into warm socks, she walked into the kitchen area to see everything cleaned up.  She was a little surprised to come in to find everything clean as though nothing had happened.

"Sara?" The voice made her jump. 

Sara turned around and smiled a little. She looked at him and a wide grin spread across her face. "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me. I…" she ran a shaky hand through her hair. She stepped toward him and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much." She held on to him, not really wanting to let him go.

"No problem Sara… Really." Nick enjoyed the feel of her pressed against him. It was something that he knew he could get used to really soon.

"Well well, isn't this cozy?" A voice sneered from the entrance way.

"Hank!" Sara gasped. "What the hell are you doing here? I told you to get out and never come back!" She released her grip on Nick.

"Funny… I don't remember that." He said.

Nick turned around and walked over to Hank. "Sara asked you to leave, so I suggest you do just that." He said, his arms folded over his chest.

"I'm going to leave when I'm good and ready. I'm not leaving until Sara apologizes to me."

"Never." She scoffed.

Hank took one step, but Nick wasn't moving aside. "Do you really think that I'm going to let you hurt her again? That's twice now that you just can't seem to get the message. You're nothing but a bully." Nick stated calmly. Which surprised him, because the anger was really welling up inside of him.

Hank poked Nick in the chest, pushing him slightly. "Oh? I'm a bully?" He shoved Nick again.

"Don't make me hurt you." Nick said, trying to warn Hank off.

"Ha!" Hank stared over Nick's shoulder at Sara. "You're dating a wimp Sara! A wimp!" 

Sara glared at him and started to walk toward them, but Nick was too fast. He swung without even thinking, his fist connecting with Hank's jaw. Hank went sprawling to the floor, blood seeping almost immediately from his nose. Nick stood over him, waiting for Hank to get up.

Sara stepped forward and pulled Nick away from him. "He's not worth getting blood on your shirt for." She looked down at him. "Isn't this the part where you scurry away with your tail between your legs?"

Hank got up slowly from the floor, eyeing the too of them. "This isn't over."

Sara laughed. "Oh I think it is." She slammed the door in his face and locked it after he walked out. She immediately turned to Nick. "How's your hand?"

"It will be fine." He said. "Doesn't even hurt."__

Wasting time  
Let the hours roll by  
Doing nothing for the fun  
Little taste of the good life  
Whether right or wrong  
Makes us want to stay, stay, stay  
for awhile

Sara smiled and nodded. "Sure it doesn't." She took his arm and lead him over to the couch. "I think we both need to sit down and relax for a few moments."

Nick nodded and sat down with her. "I think you're right."

Sara smiled and put her head on his shoulder. "Thank you." She whispered, breaking the silence for a few moments.

Nick looked at her strangely. "What for?"

"For… everything." She wrapped her arms around him. "You know, you didn't correct him when he said that I was dating a wimp."

"Yes I did. I punched him. I'm not a wimp." Nick said, taking Sara's statement way out of context.

Sara laughed softly, which sounded like music to Nick, who was happy she was laughing again. "No silly. When he said that I was dating you. You didn't correct him."

"I didn't see any reason to." Nick said turning his head slightly to face hers. _Do it! Do it! Lay one on her!!_ His mind was screaming at him. He almost found it hard to hear what she was saying.

"Why not?" Sara asked, a little confused.

"Because." Nick continued to fight his urge to kiss her.

"Because why?"

"Because this." He brought his hands up to frame her face. He leaned in slowly and kissed her softly on the lips. 

  
~~ Grissom and Catherine ~~

They leaned over the table in the break room, discussing their latest case. Since the explosion in the lab, the work space was rather limited, so they often opted to do some paperwork in the break room instead of certain areas of the lab. 

"So, what are we up to this weekend?" Catherine asked.

"Is Lindsay with us?"

"Yes."

"Well then, maybe a fun visit to the park, and then since they're announcing rain in the evening tomorrow, we can rent a movie or something." Grissom suggested.

Catherine smiled. She loved how Grissom found it easy to include her daughter. She never thought that she would find someone that could possibly do that besides Eddie. Even Eddie had problems with that. "You are amazing."  Catherine said, looking at him, her smile spread across her face.

"What?" Grissom asked, laughing. "What makes me so amazing?"

"Because you find an easy way to include Lindsay in almost everything we do." 

"I love her like my own daughter Catherine. I couldn't imagine a weekend without her. Or you." 

Catherine stood up and wrapped her arms around him. "Gil, you are the sweetest man around."

Grissom laughed. "Just don't let that get around."

~~ Nick and Sara ~~__

Later on the sun began to fade  
Then the clouds rolled over our heads  
And it began to rain  
Oh we were dancing mouths open  
Splashing tongue taste  
For a moment this good time would never end  
You and me  
You and me  
Just wasting time  
I was kissing you  
You were kissing me love  
From good day into a moonlight  
Now a night so fine  
Makes us wanna stay, stay, stay, stay for awhile

Sara wrapped her arms around Nick, deepening the kiss.  She came up for air momentarily to say, "this is crazy."

"Of… course… it … is …" Nick whispered in between kisses. "I'm… crazy… about… you…" He continued.

Sara pulled out of the kiss. "We can't be doing this right now." She said, pulling back. "I mean… it's not that I don't want to, because believe me I do… But I think we need to pull back and think this through. I mean, Nick, how can you be crazy about a science geek like myself?"

Nick shook his head and laughed. "You aren't a science geek. You're are a smart, independent woman whom I…"  _Don't say that word yet… It would scare her off…_

"Whom you what?"

"Uh…" _You're caught now buddy…It's time to spill…_ _But I can't…Oh this is not good…_ "Never mind… lost my train of thought." _Good going Stokes. Good going…Lost your train of thought… Sure…_

"Oh." Sara said, pulling away from him even more. 

"Listen, Sara…" Nick started. 

"No… Nick. Let's not analyze this right now. I need to get some rest. I'm tired."

"I'll go then." Nick said, beginning to stand.

"No." Sara said. It surprised her as much as Nick that she said it. "Stay. I want you to stay."__

Wasting time  
I shall miss these things  
When it all rolls by   
What a day  
Wanna stay, stay, stay, stay for awhile  
Hey love  
Oh just groping you  
Rolling in the mud  
Stay a while  
Come on love  
Wanna stay, stay, stay, stay for awhile

A/N: Song: Stay, by  Dave Matthews. Album: Before These Crowded Streets

Honestly not quite sure how this song fits.. I mean, it sort of does, but doesn't… I dunno…

~Lisa

Good? Bad? I want to know what you think? Make my day (I have to go and argue my rights at a store tomorrow… grrrrrr arg!), so please make my day :o) R&R~


	5. The Woman In Me

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I do rather enjoy using them for my non-profit stories :o)

A/N: HUGE thanks to:

drvvh: Glad you're enjoying the story

Corporal Cupcake: I have to agree with you. If Nick were to show up at my door, I wouldn't say no. 

=): Glad it made your day!!

Jenny: Glad you like the chapter. Hank got in because since he and Sara had been going out for a while, they each had a key to the other's apartment. Hank still had his.

AetherIris: Thank you!!! And Dave absolutely rocks!

Skyler: Thank you!

Lynn: Ya, I guess you could say that Hank is definitely not the brightest crayon in the box.

foresnicsfan: LOL!! Hank the Skank!! I love it… May I use it in my story??? I can definitely picture either Nick or Sara calling him that!! :o)

April: I agree. No one should ever have to deal with someone like Hank.

adpi24: Thank you. I try to pick a song that goes with the mood. That one definitely fit.

MissyJane: Thank you, thank you. I promise that is not the last time that Hank will pay… 

Rya: Glad you like it. 

loco: Thank you :o). I like having the G/C in there for a little contrast, but it will definitely mainly be a N/S fan fic, with a some definite G/C character development.

shondie: And you can bet that Hank will most definitely try again… I'm glad you liked it.

Emmy: I should hopefully have time to work on this fic more this weekend… Glad to see you like it so much :o)

Charming-Storm: I'm glad you like the combination, and I definitely plan to have more G/C!

cRaZyPiXiE: I know!!! It's about time… But I had fun making them dance around each other for a while. :o)

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!! 

Have a good weekend and sorry I didn't get a chapter out last night. I wasn't home, so I didn't get anything typed up. But to make up for it, I am going to post 2 chapters tonight!

~~Lisa

~ Nick and Sara ~__

_I'm not always strong  
And sometimes I'm even wrong  
But I win when I choose  
And I can't stand to lose   
But I can't always be   
The rock that you see  
When the nights get too long  
And I just can't go on_

Nick looked at Sara. "Are you sure?"

Sara nodded. For the first time in a long time words escaped Sara Sidle. There was something about Nick that rendered her brain into complete mush. "I don't want to be alone. I want you here. With me." 

Nick nodded and claimed her lips again. Their kiss deepened as Nick pressed Sara into the sofa. "Sara, I…"

"Shh…" Sara hushed him. "No talk. Just feel." Sara wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Nick reached underneath her and lifted her into his arms. He carried her to the bedroom, and placed her gently on the bed. Kicking off his shoes, he lay beside her. He had barely landed on the bed beside her before Sara started undoing the buttons of his shirt. _Dear God, I think I'm in love_, Nick thought to himself as he and Sara made love for the first time. _She's beautiful. I don't think I've ever seen anyone more beautiful. _Nick smiled happily as they lay next to each other, the sound of thunder rumbling in the distance. "Sara?"

"Yes, Nick?" 

He turned to her, and their eyes met. He smiled tenderly. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever known."__

The woman in me  
Needs you to be  
The man in my arms  
To hold tenderly  
Cause I'm a woman in love  
And it's you I run to  
Yeah the woman in me  
Needs the man in you

Sara smiled at him, her heart flying, her face glowing. "Oh Nick." Tears formed in her eyes, and she blinked rapidly, trying to prevent them from falling.

"Sara? What is it? Why are you crying?" Nick asked, his thumb reaching out to wipe a tear off her cheek. 

"It's just that…"

Nick smiled at her. "Sara Sidle, are you going soft on me?"

She punched his arm playfully in response. She didn't trust herself to answer.

Nick pulled her against him, and she sighed at the feel of his arms around her. His hand was splayed across her stomach protectively, and the firmness of his against her back made her feel safe and protected. _Hank never made me feel like this. Never. Dear lord, I think I'm falling in love with him._

~~ Catherine and Grissom~~

Catherine lay happily in Grissom's arms, dozing lightly, the sound of the wind and the rain lulling her to sleep. Whenever she was with Grissom, all conscious thought went out the window. She found it hard to concentrate on anything except him. __

When the world wants too much  
And it feels cold and out of touch  
It's a beautiful place  
When you kiss my face

Grissom pulled her closer to him, the smell of her hair permeating his dreams. When he dreamt he dreamt of her. Catherine walking with her daughter, Catherine at a crime scene, Catherine in his arms… He spent every moment thinking about her. He knew that he had found the one that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Now he just needed to find a way to ask her. Catherine understood him better than most people, better than any other woman he had met. She knew that he liked science, and that didn't deter her. She knew that he was dedicated to his job, but that was something that he loved about her. She gave everything her all, and he couldn't help but admire her; love her. "I love you Catherine." He whispered in his sleep, an admission that slipped through is lips in his sleep many times.

Catherine smiled as she heard him whisper that he loved her. She knew that he was sleeping, but it still made her feel more fulfilled than she ever had. Gil Grissom was the man for her. She knew it without a doubt. Now she just needed to find a way to ask him to marry her. 

~~ Nick and Sara ~~__

_The woman in me  
Needs you to be  
The man in my arms  
To hold tenderly  
Cause I'm a woman in love  
And it's you I run to  
Yeah the woman in me  
Needs the man in you_

Rain continued to hit the windows as Sara woke up. She could hear it before she saw it, and sighed. It may be gray outside, but her world was filled with sunshine. After last night with Nick, she was happier than she had been in a while. 

"Morning sunshine." Nick whispered into her hair.

"Morning." Sara whispered back. Whenever she and Hank had woken up next to each other, it had been awkward, almost mechanical. With Nick it was natural. Normal. 

"Want breakfast?"

Sara smiled. He was going to make her breakfast. "Sure, if you're cooking."

"I wouldn't have offered if I was going to make you cook." He kissed her quickly and got out of the bed. He dressed in his jeans and then walked out of the room, tossing her a smile as he left. 

Sara stretched in bed. She was rested. Truly rested. She got up and pulled on some clothing. She could hear Nick busying himself in the kitchen. She saw him slicing some tomatoes and she wrapped her arms around him. "Need help with anything?"

"Oh no. I'm making you breakfast, and that's final. You go sit down and read the paper."

Sara smiled. "Okay." She saw no point in arguing with him.

She sat at the table, consumed more in her thoughts than the morning paper. "Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to say when we go into work this evening?"

"What do you mean?"

"I think it's going to be pretty obvious."

Nick turned around and smiled at her. "I'm going to tell everyone that I am no longer a bachelor and that my heart belongs to one person and her name is Sara Sidle. I wear my heart on my sleeve. Always."

She smiled for what seemed like the millionth time that morning. Nick had found his way into her heart. __

Yeah the woman in me  
Needs the man in you   
  
I need you baby  
Yeah yeah Oh baby...

A/N: Song: The Woman in Me, by Shania Twain. Album: The Woman In Me

Sorry it was kind of short… 

Good? Bad? Either way, I want to know!! R&R!


	6. Perfect Love

Disclaimer: Don't own them!

A/N: This chapter is more Grissom and Catherine then Nick and Sara. 

~~ Catherine and Grissom ~~__

_Sunday morning when the paper comes   
Let's read it front to back   
And see what's going on   
Drink our coffee by the flower bed   
And talk about the stuff that's running through our heads   
When you look at me the way you do   
I can't help but look right back at you_

They had both been staring at the clock when they saw the glowing green lights disappear. "Great." Catherine muttered. At least it was Sunday. Both her and Grissom's night off. The storm continued to brew outside, no doubt the cause of the power outage. "Looks like aren't going to the park this weekend with Linds."

"Don't worry, Cath. I'm sure we can entertain her with other fun activities." Grissom stated. 

"If you say so." She said, looking forward to spending the day with her daughter and the man that she loved.

Grissom hugged her close. "It'll be fun." Grissom pulled away and grabbed his car keys. "I'm going to go and pick up some breakfast for us. I promise to be careful." He kissed her quickly. "I'll be back really soon."

"Okay." She answered. "I'll have Lindsay ready for breakfast when you get back."

Grissom waved as he went out the front door.

~ 40 minutes later ~__

_Yeah, this is a perfect love   
We're doing nothing but what a perfect love does   
We're not trying to make history   
It's just you and me   
In a perfect love_

Catherine and Lindsay were sitting in the kitchen when Grissom arrived. He was soaked to the skin. "Sorry it took so long ladies. Apparently we aren't the only ones who are without electricity."

Catherine handed him a towel. "Go get out of your wet things. We'll wait."

They ate breakfast in a comfortable silence. 

Grissom looked at Lindsay, who looked like she was already bored. "Hey Linds, what do you want to do today?"

"I wanted to go to the park…" She hedged.

"I know sweetie, but we can't. The storm isn't any fun to play in."

"We could play board games, cards, read stories…"__

_Hey let's drive to the edge of town   
See what there is to see and then turn back around   
Stop by and see your Mom and Dad   
And hear them talk about the busy week they had   
Then let's take a walk beside the lake   
See what kind of fun we can make_

Lindsay's face lit up. "Can we read stories, please?"

Grissom smiled. It was one of his favorite activities with Lindsay. "Sure thing sweetheart. Just go and get something that you want to read."

Lindsay took off running for her room. 

Catherine laughed. "You know that you are going to read many many stories, right?"

Grissom nodded. "If it makes her happy, I'm happy to do it." He turned around and put his and Lindsay's plates in the sink.

Catherine felt the lump in her throat. Grissom's interaction with her daughter elated her. He was so sweet and so caring. It was as if he loved her like she was his.

Lindsay ran back into the room carrying her favorite princess story book, filled with hundreds of pages of different fairy tales. "Can we read them all?" She asked excitedly.

Grissom smiled. "Anything for you my dear." He took her hand and they walked to the living room together.

~~ Nick and Sara ~~__

Yeah, this is a perfect love   
We're doing nothing but what a perfect love does   
We're not trying to make history   
It's just you and me   
In a perfect love

They lay silently in each other's arms. Nick had been unable to cook breakfast due to the power outage, and they lay in Sara's bed cuddling after another lovemaking session.

"I think it's going to be a quiet night at work." Sara commented.

"Yeah, it will be. I could think of other things we could be doing instead," Nick suggested, nuzzling her ear. 

Sara laughed. "I don't think Brass would be thrilled."

Nick sighed. "I guess paperwork will have to do then."

"But in the mean time…" Sara grinned before rolling over onto him.

~~ Grissom and Catherine~~

Grissom and Lindsay had read through most of the book by 3 in the afternoon, and they had proceeded in playing cards afterwards. Catherine relaxed, reading a novel for the first time in a long time. "Go Fish." Grissom said, after Lindsay had asked if he had a Queen.

_I do, but she's not in a deck of cards._

"Do you have a ten?" Grissom asked, knowing that she didn't. He held most of them in his hand, but she didn't want to disappoint her.

"Go Fish." Lindsay said, shaking her head, her pigtails flopping from side to side.

They played round after round, Grissom letting her win all of them. Her smile lit up the room each time she won.

They played games into the evening, pausing only to eat a Pizza that they had ordered in.

Lindsay yawned. 

"Time for bed, my dear." Catherine said.

"Please Mommy, can I stay up? Please?"

Catherine smiled. "Okay, but just this once. And only if you go and change into your p.j.'s." __

_Oh ain't it a perfect love   
I know you love me   
Just because_

They sat in the living room, listening to a Mystery Theatre program on the radio. Lindsay soon fell asleep, her head on Grissom's shoulder.

Catherine looked the two of them, Lindsay asleep, and Grissom not too far away from it himself. Lindsay had really warmed up to Grissom. 

Grissom woke up not long after, to find Catherine watching the two of them sleep.

"What time is it?" He asked, yawning.

"It's 10."

"Wow. Time to get Lindsay to bed." Grissom lifted her head off his shoulder long enough to lift her into his arms. He carried her to bed and placed underneath the covers. He tucked her in, brushing the hair off her face. "Good night, Lindsay."

"G'night Uncle Grissom. I love you."

Grissom felt his throat tighten, and his eyes tear up. "Love you too." He kissed her forehead and closed the door behind him after leaving it.

Catherine saw his eyes. "What is it?"

Grissom let one tear drop. He was never usually this sensitive, but when it came to Lindsay, something just tugged at his heart strings. "It's Lindsay."

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Grissom, you're confusing me."

"She said she loved me." Grissom said, smiling a little. 

Catherine smiled and hugged him. "What's not to love?"__

_Yeah, this is a perfect love   
We're doing nothing but what a perfect love does   
We're not trying to make history   
It's just you and me   
In a perfect love_

A/N: This was my mostly G/C chapter. I can't promise if there will be another one, but if you guys want one, let me know, and I will include another one. 

Song: Perfect Love, By Trisha Yearwood. Album: Songbook: A Collection of Hits

Good? Bad? Either way let me know!! R&R!

~Lisa


	7. Always I love you, I hate you

Disclaimer: Don't own them, just use them. 

A/N: Thanks to:

A Bloom: (Sorry! I posted the  story and then your review popped up for chapter 4) Very happy you enjoyed  the chapter

ScuzMolly: Believe me, I understand the burden of school. Thanks for replying!!

 =) : Glad you liked it!

Lynn:  Thank you for thinking that the story is awesome :o) Replies like that make my day

Stewey: I also enjoy the contrast of both N/S and G/C in a fix. And of course, DMB rocks :o)

cRaZyPiXiE: Ya, Gris can be soft and sweet, when he wants to be.

krauty-00: I know! It was about time they got it together! Now, if only the show would follow that lead….

Tace: Yes, I agree, Hank is an ass, and N/S are definitely a cute couple.

adpi24: It's always a happy day when Nick and Sara get on with it already :o)

MissyJane: Yay! Thanks!

 KellBell: At first, I found it hard to picture Grissom's softer side, but I know that it's there somewhere, perhaps behind the fromaldahyde pig… It's definitely hiding somewhere on the show… I'm very very happy that you like the story so much :o)

Charming-Storm: G/C might get hitched eventually! I hope!

Moose: Thank you! Really glad that you like it :o)

Corporal Cupcake: I'm going to write my little heart out, I promise! Glad you liked Grissom's softer side. 

Fallen-Angel: Thank you!! 

THANKS SO MUCH!!!

~~ Sara and Nick ~~__

I hear... a voice say "Don't be so blind"...   
it's telling me all these things...   
that you would probably hide...   
am I... your one and only desire...   
am I the reason you breathe...   
or am I the reason you cry...

They walked into work that evening, both smiling goofy grins that neither could shed. Hand in hand, they walked to the locker room, still having yet to pass anyone that they knew. It was a ghost town. The lights were dimmer than usual, seeing as how the emergency lights were the only ones on. None of the computers were running. Conserving energy was very important when power outages rocked CSI.

"Guess all the energy is being used to keep the bodies frozen." Sara commented as they stared through the darkened lab, which was usually inhabited by Greg.

"Well, it looks like we really aren't needed tonight, Sara. I mean, there are no lights on at the lab. Nobody is home." Nick said. 

"Nick?" Sara asked, her voice a little pensive.

"Yeah, Sara?"

"Don't you think that it is a little bit strange how not even Brass is around right now? I mean, there has got to be some sort of crime scene that would need our attention."

Nick nodded. "That is strange."

Sara felt a shiver go down her spine. "Nick, something is seriously wrong here."

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know, but it's just this feeling that I get…" She said. They could hear thunder rumbling in the distance, as the storm increased its intensity. "I say we check this place out like a crime scene before someone gets hurt."

"Sara you are starting to creep me out a little." Nick admitted.

"You take the locker room and break area, I'll take the lab and work areas." She said. She started to walk away when Nick called her name.

"Sara!"

She turned. "Yes?"

"Be careful." He said softly. "I don't want you to get hurt. If there is anything, scream, and I will come and get you."__

Always... always... always... always... always... always... always...   
I just can't live without you...

Sara waved, nodded and then turned around to walk toward Greg's lab.

She started to push open the lab door, and gasped when she walked inside. "Nick! You had better come and see this."

Greg was lying on the floor, unconscious. It looked as though he had been attacked from behind. "Greg?" Sara asked, hedging toward him. There was no blood, and there was an odd smell in the air. _Chloroform. _She jumped when Nick put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't do that!!" She said, her hand on her chest.

"Sorry! What happened to Greg?" Nick whispered.

"Why are you whispering?"

Nick shrugged his shoulders. He studied Greg's features. The lab technician was starting to wake. "Greg?"

"Nick? Sara? What happened?" He asked, confusion obvious, even for Greg.

"You were attacked from behind and chloroformed.

"I was?"

"Yup." Nick answered. He reached down to give Greg a hand in standing up. Greg immediately groped for a chair, the room spinning still.

"Did you see anyone unusual?"

"Yes." Greg said without hesitation. He looked up at Sara. "It was Hank."__

I love you...   
I hate you...   
I can't get around you...   
I breathe you...   
I taste you...   
I can't live without you...   
I just can't take any more...   
this life of solitude...   
I guess that i'm out the door...   
and now i'm done with you...

"WHAT?!" Sara screeched. "That slimy, no good…" She started pacing. "What did he want?"

"He wanted to know if you and Nick were dating. I told him no, but no one really told me much about their social lives anyway."

"I'm guessing he didn't like you answer." Nick muttered.

"You got that right." Greg muttered. "Listen, I'm going to call a cab and go home. I need some aspirin and my bed."

Sara nodded. She turned as he headed down the hall. "Greg? I'm sorry."

"About what?" The lab technician looked at her, confused again.

"Hank… This didn't have anything to do with you."

"If it had something to do with you, then it involves all of us Sara." Greg waved and then walked away.

Sara turned to Nick. "We have to stop him, Nick. He's going insane."

Nick reached for her and pulled her against him. "Listen, we should go home. I mean to your place. It is the best place to trap him."

Sara nodded. "Right. Sure." She pulled away from him and started walking toward the parking garage. She wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to get warmer. But she just couldn't.__

_feel... like you don't want me around...   
I guess i'll pack all my things...   
I guess i'll see you around...   
Its all... been bottled up until now...   
as I walk out your door...   
all I hear is the sound..._

~~ 30 minutes later ~~  
  


"Here we are." Nick said. "Do you see his car anywhere?"

Sara started shaking her head no, but something caught her eye. "His car is parked in my parking spot. My Tahoe is still at work."

"So that means that he isn't taking no for an answer."

Sara stared straight ahead. "Listen to me, Nick. We don't know what we are dealing with here. I mean, Hank is in some form of a deranged mode."

_Always... always... always... always... always... always... always...   
I just can't live without you...   
  
I love you...   
I hate you...   
I can't get around you...   
I breathe you...   
I taste you...   
I can't live without you...   
I just can't take any more...   
this life of solitude...   
I guess that i'm out the door...   
and now i'm done with you..._

"I know." Nick said softly. "Look, we'll go in there, but we will call the police first."

Sara nodded. Normally, she had no issues dealing with Hank, but this time she was afraid. It was the first time that he had gone after someone other than her or Nick, and it had her spooked. They exited the Tahoe and walked toward the apartment building. "You don't think that he would try something, do you?"

"I think he might…" _I hope he doesn't._

_I love you...   
I hate you...   
I can't live without you..._

~~ Hank ~~__

_So, she thinks that her and her little boyfriend are going to outsmart me, eh? They got another thing coming. I'm going to play with her before I make my move. She's going to wish that she had stayed with me instead._

_I left my head around your heart...   
Why would you tear my world apart...   
  
Always... always... always... always...   
  
I see... the blood all over your hands...   
does it make you feel... more like a man...   
was it all... just a part of your plan...   
the pistol's shakin' in my hands...   
and all I hear is the sound...   
  
I love you...   
I hate you...   
I can't live without you...   
I breathe you...   
I taste you...   
I can't live without you...   
I just can't take any more...   
this life of solitude...   
I guess that i'm out the door...   
and now i'm done with you...   
  
I love you...   
I hate you...   
I can't live without you...   
  
I love you...   
I hate you...   
I can't live without you...   
I just can't take any more...  
this life of solitude...   
I pick myself off the floor...   
and now i'm done with you...   
Always...  
Always...   
Always..._

_~~ _

A/N: Well, to be completely honest, this was the hardest chapter to write. I hit a block. I mean, I wanted to continue the story longer than just one more chapter, and I couldn't quite figure out a way to put everything into place. I figured adding Hank's thoughts at the end might help a bit. 

Song: Always, by: Saliva, Album: Back Into Your System

Good? Bad? Really Good? Really Bad? I want to know either way, so R&R. Suggestions? I like those too? How do you guys think that he should play with her mind? Any suggestions on how he could/should terrorize her? 


	8. Not Enough

Disclaimer: Don't own them, wish I could take Nick home though… 

A/N: Thanks to:

Prue Halliwell-Trudeau: You hit the nail on the head!! I personally find that with the use of songs in stories, it makes it easier for a reader to picture it all happening. But that's just me… And glad you like it!

cRaZyPiXiE: Thanks! Excellent suggestions!

Bex: Don't worry about not replying earlier. Just glad that you are enjoying the story :o) 

=) : Thanks!

Lynn: Thank you so much! It really made my day to hear that someone out there thinks my writing is amazing!

shondie: Yeah, it's not something that I would wish on anyone, but I agree it fits the story.

skyler: thank you!

adpi24: thank you! Thank you! 

MissyJane: Yay! Thanks!

Corporal Cupcake: Suspense is definitely awesome! * evil grin *

courney: I promise! I wouldn't dream of killing Nicky off. That would just be… cruel. So, no worries and thanks for the suggestion!

KellBell: I like long suggestions! And, I am seriously thinking about using it. It is definitely a possibility! Thanks a million :o)

Moving On Chapter 8

~~ Sara ~~__

There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
Nothing in between  
You know the truth  
Nothing left to face  
Nothing left to lose  
Nothing takes your place

Sara ran a shaky hand through her hair. She hated to admit that Hank had her scared. It took a lot to scare Sara Sidle, but there was enough at stake this time. She got out of the Tahoe on shaky legs. She sighed loudly as they started walking to her apartment. "Nick?"

"Mmm?" He asked, his attention focused on Sara's balcony.

"What ever happens, don't let him hurt you. Don't let him win. That is just what he wants.

"Nothing is going to happen Sara. He will probably be gone by the time we get in there. We can get your place put under police surveillance and…"

Sara put a hand on his arm to turn him to face her. "No Nick. I do not want to be continually followed by a police officer. I don't want to live my life in fear. I don't want him to rule my life anymore. I don't want him to give him the upper hand in anyway." Her eyes searched his frantically for understanding.

Nick sighed. "I know Sara, but Hank might be dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt simply because you refused to get police protection. You have to understand where I am coming from, Sara."

"I understand you, I really do. But do you understand me? I don't want to live in a cage!" She nearly screamed, but held her voice back a bit. "Please Nick?"

"I make no promises Sara. I will do what I have to when it comes to protecting the one I love."

Sara stared at him. _Did he just say…? I mean… did he…? OH God…_

Before Sara could say anything in return, Nick started walking through the entrance of the building. "Nick! Wait!" Sara ran up to where he was and they entered the building. They took the elevator up, allowing for faster access to the apartment.

"Sara are you sure that you want to confront him right now?" Nick asked softly. "Because I need to know that you are sure."

"I'm very sure. I want that jerk out of my life for good." She stated vehemently.

Nick nodded. Sara slipped her key in the lock, but there was no point. The door was unlocked, as if Hank had been waiting for her return. He was sitting quietly on the couch, looking at a photo of himself and Sara. Nick waited in the hallway, hoping to trick Hank into thinking that she had come inside alone.__

When they say you're   
not that strong  
Well you're not that weak  
It's not your fault  
When you climb up to that hill  
Up to your place  
I hope you're well  
There's nothing left to prove  
Nothing I won't do  
Nothing like the pain  
I feel for you  
Nothing left to hide  
Nothing left to fear  
I am always here

"Get out Hank. Do not make me call the police on you!" She shouted, making a beeline for the couch to stand in front of him.

Hank laughed softly. "Sara, Sara, Sara. Is that any way to treat a guest?"

"You are most certainly not a guest in my home. Get out." She  gritted her teeth.

"I'm not leaving until I am good and ready." Hank stayed seated exactly where he was.

Sara reached for her cell phone, but Hank was faster. He snatched it out of her hands. "I went down to the lab tonight, Sara. It's a pity you weren't there. Poor Greg had to entertain me for the longest time. But I got bored with him after a while."

"Which is when you knocked him out, right?" She ground out, her arms folded across her chest.

Hank stood, a grin plastered all over his face. "Well, if you want to put it that way, ya, maybe I did. But you can't prove it."

Sara took a step toward Hank. "You certainly are a smug sonofabitch."

Hank gripped her chin and pulled her to him. "Listen to me… I suggest that you do everything that I tell you to."

She glared at him, hoping for an answer.

"If you don't stay with me Sara Sidle, you'll be sorry. I will take down each and every one of your friends if I have to in order to get you back."

Sara's eyes grew wide with fear. _That's that one thing that he could take away from me that I would honestly miss. _"I won't let you hurt them."

Hank kissed her cheek softly before pushing her away from him. She let out a shriek as she fell, her chin and jaw sore from being gripped.

Nick pushed his way into the apartment as Hank went to the window. "There is nothing that you can do to stop me, Sara. I'll make them relive all of their nightmares and it will all be your fault."

Sara got up from the sofa and Nick ran across the apartment, but Hank was faster than they were. He had already had his legs out the window before either of them had started moving. "Nick?" She asked softly, her body trembling.

Nick walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. "We won't let anything happen, Sara. None of us will let it happen."

She burrowed her head into his shoulder and cried. "I'm afraid Nick. I don't want him to hurt you guys. And he's right, it will be all my fault."

Nick pulled out of the embrace. "Listen to me." When she didn't look at him, he tilted her chin, being careful not to touch the spot where Hank had gripped her. "NONE of this is your fault. He's got a few mental problems that are none of your concern."

Sara nodded and put her head on his shoulders. "I don't want to stay here, Nick. Please, can we go to your place?"

Nick nodded. "Absolutely." They stood up, their arms around each other's waists. "Sadie will be glad to see you."

Sara cracked a smile. "What about her owner?"

Nick stopped walking and turned her toward him. He lowered his head to hers, their lips meeting for only a few moments. "Her owner wants you there, waking up next to him."

Sara smiled. _I won't let him hurt you Nick. I can't and I won't._

~~ Nick's House ~~

Sadie ran to Sara as soon as they walked in the house. "Hello girl!" Sara exclaimed, dropping onto her knees to welcome the dog. She laughed as Sadie dropped to the floor and rolled over, allowing Sara to scratch her belly. 

Nick laughed at the scene in front of him. "I think someone is happy to see you."

Turning her head to look at him, she smiled. "I think so."

"Do you want something to drink? Want to sit outside? The porch is mostly closed off and there seems to be another thunder shower building up in the distance." Nick caught himself rambling.

"Sure. What do you have?"

"Beer, juice, milk, water…"

"Beer." Sara said immediately. It had been a long day and she figured that she deserved a drink.  
Nick pulled two beers out of the fridge and they took them outside to watch the storm roll in.

The clouds built up faster then they had anticipated and before they knew it, there was a thunderstorm blowing in front of them. They didn't say anything, they just sat there, cuddling together on a big porch swing, swaying slowly in the wind. Sadie was stretched out at their feet. _This is the life, _thought Sara. _This is the life._

_What you want  
What you lost  
What you had   
What is gone is over  
What you've got   
What you love  
What you need is real  
If it's not enough  
It's not enough   
It's not enough I'm sorry  
If it's not enough  
It's not enough_

A/N: Song: Not Enough, by: Our Lady Peace. Album: Gravity

Good? Bad? Somewhere in between? I want to know! R&R Please!


	9. Movin On

Disclaimer: Don't own them…

AN: Thanks to: cRaZyPiXiE (thank you!!!), =) (I'm really happy you think it's fantastic!), skyler (Yay! Thanks!), AetherIris (I think we have the same taste in music, or at least similar tastes!), drvvh (I plan to have more scenes like that porch scene), adpi24 (Yes, I agree, Hank is evil!), Bex (Oh!! I like that suggestion!), KellBell (Thank you! Thank you! Writing tension is fun :o) ), A Bloom (Isn't Sap great??), Lynn (I love Sadie too! I'm glad you like her :o) ), Corporal Cupcake (I'm writing it right now. Thanks!),  rya (thanks!), csichicagogirl (there is another G/C chapter coming along, soon.), Prue Halliwell-Trudeau (I'll see what I  can do!  I agree, though it is getting harder and harder to find songs. I'll try to give you a hand with that. :o)  )

THANK YOU !! THANK YOU!!

~~ Nick's House ~~__

_When I think about my life   
I wonder if I will survive   
To live to see in 25 or will I just fall?   
I call my friends, they just keep dying.   
People round me, always crying.   
In this place I like to call my home._

Sara smiled as she lay on the porch swing. They had lounged around all morning, time passing them by as slowly as ever. She stretched lazily and grinned as she caught Nick watching her from the door way. "Hey." _God, look at him, that is one gorgeous man…_

He sat down in front of her. "Penny for your thoughts."

"They would cost you more than that." She said, grinning.

He smiled at her. "Thinking about me again, eh?" He asked, reaching for her hand. Before she could answer, he smiled at her again. "Bet you can't guess who I was thinking of."

"Ummm… Warrick?"

Nick looked at her and then laughed, shaking his head. "You really are a nut."

"I am not!" Sara protested, but laughter tinged her voice. Her smile died as she thought about the threats that Hank had made. She looked up at Nick, their eyes meeting. "I'm scared Nick. I hate to admit it, but he has me running scared. I… I don't want him to hurt my friends."

Nick moved to sit beside her on the swing, Sara shifted over to give him room. "You listen to me. I will not let Hank get to hurt you in any way."

"But that is not what I'm afraid of! What if he hurts you? He would go after someone that I deeply cared about. His first target is probably you… I don't think I could forgive myself if he ever hurt you."

"Look, Sara…" Nick started. _Say it!! Say it!! _His mind chanted. _You know it's what she wants to hear, and you know that it's what you're feeling… It's about time you say it!_

Before he said anything, Sara cut him off. "Don't say it Nick. Please don't say it! We know that somehow he's going to hear it and then he's going to come after you first. Please don't say anything!" She swung her legs around off the swing and stalked into the house. She poured herself a glass of water and she felt Nick's eyes on her. 

He stepped forward and gently touched her arm. "Listen, Sara… Don't let him do this to you. Don't let him scare you away from love. Please don't…"

Sara felt the water glass in her hand start to tremble and she set it down on the counter. "Nick… I…" Tears began tumbling from her eyes as the pent up frustration reached it's boiling point. She felt herself being pulled into his arms, his hands running soothingly up and down her back. __

_Not everyone knows, but everybody goes to a better place.   
Not everybody knows that everyone could be living their last days   
But the hard times will come, and we'll keep moving on.   
We're moving on.   
Keep moving on   
Life.   
Hope.   
Truth.   
Trust.   
Faith.   
Pride.   
Love.   
Lust.   
All make up the things we've lost but things we've gained we'll take with us_

"Shh… It's okay. Let everything out." Nick whispered. _I should tell her everything._ He pulled her away from him. "Sara?"

She sniffed and then looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you about something." He said, a serious tone in his voice. He held her hand and they walked back out to the porch. He sat down and Sara wrapped her arms around him, her head resting on his chest. 

"You can tell me anything, Nick. You know that."

Nick heaved a heavy sigh. "When I was young, around 10, my parents had this babysitter… And uh… God…" He turned his eyes skyward, trying to prevent his tears from falling. "I was sexually abused Sara. More than once…" He said, a couple of tears escaping his eyes.

Sara gasped and pulled away from him. "Oh Nick…" She whispered softly. "I'm so sorry…"

"I didn't say it so that you would be sorry for me."

"I know that! It's just, you were only a child Nick. It's a lot harder to defend yourself as a child. I'm an adult! I'm 30 years old."

Nick sighed. "I've only ever told a couple of people. My parents don't even know about it."

Sara stared at him. "You never told anyone? Not even the police?"

"No." Nick said in a whisper. "I just wanted everything to go away."

She hung her head a little bit before looking back at him. "So then I guess you know how I'm feeling, eh?"

"Yes, I do. You are afraid of what might happen or of what people might think… But Sara, it's not worth it. They won't think any less of you for any of this. I know you think that you are strong enough to beat him, but I'm telling you Sara, that I don't' want to see you get hurt, and Hank is capable of doing that."

Sara nodded and buried her head in his chest. His arms wrapped around her and he held her tight. He never wanted to let go her go.

~ * The Next Day * ~

~Grissom and Catherine~__

_All I've got are these two hands to make myself a better man   
I wonder if I'll ever see the end of this   
With all this rain it just keeps falling   
On my head so now I'm calling   
Out to someone else to help me make it through_

Catherine sighed, rolling over in bed. "We have to go to work, Gil."

Groaning, Grissom rolled to face her. "Do we have to?"

Her hands framed his face. "Yes, we do."

Sighing, Grissom got out of bed. "Okay."

And their day began, and they were none the wiser of how long a day it was going to turn out to be.

~~ Nick and Sara ~~

Sara stretched and got out of bed. Nick still lay beside her, asleep. Throwing on some clothing, she slipped into her running shoes. She grabbed her keys and went downstairs to check her mail. It was a ritual for her. Before she did anything, she checked her mail. Reaching inside the box downstairs, she cringed at some of the envelopes. She knew that they contained bills. "Why can't VISA just leave me alone for once?" Groaning, she flipped though them one by one. "Bill, bill, bill…" She came across an unmarked envelope. "What's this?" She opened the apartment door and put the bills in their respective slots inside her organizer that she kept by the door. She picked up the unmarked envelope and opened it. She peered in at the contents and the screamed when she saw what it was. "NICK!" She cried, her feet frozen to the spot.

Nick snapped awake as he heard Sara's cry. "Sara?" He threw on his pants and jogged into the living room. "What's wrong?"

"Look inside the envelope." She handed it to him without even looking at him.

Nick stared at the contents. "What the hell? Who?"

"Hank. That's who. He's going after them."

Inside the envelope was a picture of Grissom and Catherine, holding each other; their faces with large red X's across them.__

_Not everyone knows, but everybody goes to a better place.   
Not everybody knows that everyone could be living their last days   
But the hard times will come, and we'll keep moving on.   
We're moving on.   
Keep moving on   
Life.   
Hope.   
Truth.   
Trust.   
Faith.   
Pride.   
Love.   
Lust.   
Pain.   
Hate.   
Lies.   
Guilt.   
Laugh.   
Cry.   
Live.   
Die._

"We have to call them. We have to warn them." Sara said frantically. She reached for the phone and dialed Grissom's cellular phone. "Pick up!" She shouted into the receiver.

"Grissom."

"Grissom, it's Sara."

"Sara? Catherine and I just got to the lab, what happened here last night?"

"Long story… Hank came looking for me, and got Greg instead."

"What?"

"Grissom?" Sara said evenly. "You have to listen to me."

"What's going on?"

"Hank is planning on going after you and Catherine to hurt me. Do not let him win. Don't let him hurt you." Her hands were shaking.

"Sara, what do you mean?"

"I mean that he threatened me last night, telling me that he would hurt you guys, and just this morning he left a picture of you two with X's through your face. Grissom, he's more dangerous than people give him credit for."

"I'll tell Catherine and I won't leave her side." Grissom's voice remained eerily calm.

Sara exhaled. "Thank you."

~~ Grissom and Catherine ~~

  
Grissom frowned as Hank hung up the phone. He had been holding it against his ear while he spoke. "You did well bugman." Han sneered. He looked over at Catherine who was staring at Hank stonily. "What are you looking at?"

"Not much." Catherine spat.

Hank's nostril's flared and he glared at Catherine with more anger in his eyes than she had ever seen him display. He was losing it. "You better keep your mouth shut, slut."

Grissom gasped. "Don't you ever call her that."

"I can call her what I want, bugman. Unless you want to do something about it." Hank said and then he laughed. "Oh that's right. You can't. You're tied up."

"You know, you're not as smart as you think you are Hank."

"Oh? I think I'm pretty smart. I mean, I have you and Grissom tied up like two good little CSI's and Sara's going to be eating out of the palm of my hand pretty soon…"

"Sara is never going to take you back. You know that right?" Catherine said.

"She will, or all of her friends die." Hank said. He walked toward the door. "Have fun kids. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He laughed as he closed and locked the door behind him.__

_Some friends become enemies some friends become your family   
Make the best with what you're givin   
This ain't dying this is livin   
Said were movin on and we've got nothin to prove   
To anyone   
Cause we'll get through   
Were movin on and on and on and on and on and on and on....   
Keep movin on   
Life.   
Hope.   
Truth.   
Trust.   
Faith.   
Pride.   
Love.   
Lust.   
Pain.   
Hate.   
Lies.   
Guilt.   
Laugh.   
Cry.   
Live.   
Die._

~Nick and Sara ~

"Something is wrong Nick." Sara said, closing her phone.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, for someone who cares so immensely about whether or not Catherine is safe or not, Grissom was really calm. Something is wrong. We need to get over to their house. Now."

Nick nodded and they walked to the bedroom to get dressed.

~~ Hank ~~

_Those CSI's think they are so smart. Well no one outsmarts me. Sara is going walk right into my trap, hopefully with her little boyfriend with her. She thinks I don't see them holding hands, kissing, sleeping with each other. I'm watching her every move and she doesn't even know it. _Hank grinned evilly as he walked toward his car. _Soon Sara, soon. _

_Some friends become enemies some friends become your family   
Make the best with what you're givin   
This ain't dying! this is livin!_

A/N: Song: Movin On By: Good Charlotte. Album: The Young and the Hopeless. Note: This song has nothing to do with the title of fic. It's all coincidence. I stumbled across this song tonight. 

Good? Bad? Either way I want to know! Please R&R!! Thanks!!


	10. May the games begin

Disclaimer: Don't own them, just use them :o) No profits made here… trust me.

Thanks to:

KellBell: Sorry for the wait, but with the site down, and work, and a weido summer cold, I haven't been able to update. Well here it is!

undacoveragent9: Yes, I agree, Nick is too cute! I will keep him safe (ish).

Dragonmyst: OOPS!!! Thank you so much for spotting that! I will fix it as soon as the chance arises… Totally my bad on that part!!! Thanks for the reply!

Sprinkles143: YES! Evil Hank will eventually be going down. That is a promise

A Bloom: LOL! It's all good. You don't have to like Nick. That's totally a personal choice. Thanks for the awesome replies!

CSIaddict: Hey Jax!! Thanks for replying and yes, Good Charlotte totally rock.

Shondie: The wheels are in motion and Brass has been informed about the situation. I don't think it's going to be Sara to take Hank down, but rather the boys in blue.

MissyJane: Thanks! Glad you like it.

The Confused One: I am thinking of having one more almost completely G/C chapter. It will probably be right after they get out of Hank's evil clutches.

cRaZyPiXiE: Me too! Good Charlotte are awesome!

Corporal Cupcake: Thanks so much!! Totally appreciated the review :o)

Lynn: Hank is definitely a weird character, and his game is going to be exposed soon. I think… These chapters aren't always planned… I normally have no idea where they are going to lead. :o)

A/N: This chapter will be songless for two reasons. 1) I wanted to get this chapter posted. 2) I couldn't find anything that really fit it… so rather than having an ill-fitting song, I chose to skip that part just this once.

Also, sorry it's kinda short…. I have been a little blocked on where to go next.

Chapter 10

~ Nick and Sara~

"Nick, let's get over to Grissom's and Catherine's. They said they were already at the lab, but it's kind of early for them to be there… I think Hank has them." She looked up at Nick, her eyes wide with fear. "What if he has hurt them, Nick?? What if he…" Sara began rocking herself back and forth, trying to ward off the chills that were running down her spine. "Nick, please. We have to help them."

Nick nodded. "All right. Let's go. We'll start at their house, and then go from there."

Sara smiled at Nick. "Thank you." She reached for his hand, and he gladly gave it to her, helping her up from the couch.

He enveloped her in a hug. "It's okay, Sara. I promise that everything will be all right."

Sara sighed and pulled out of the embrace. "Don't make promises that you can't keep, Nick." She grabbed her jacket and exited the apartment, waiting for Nick to follow suit. He grabbed his own jacket and rushed out to meet her.

~ Catherine and Grissom~

Catherine stared at Grissom, her eyes drooping. "I can't seem to stay awake, Gil." She said, putting her head on his shoulder.

"Then put your head on my shoulder here and rest for a while. Hank isn't coming back tonight." He said softly. 

"You don't know that Gil. I'm worried about Sara." She confessed. "I don't know what Hank is planning, but it isn't good."

"Nick will take care of her, Catherine. I know he will." Grissom longed to reach out and hold Catherine, and cursed silently at the rope that bound his wrists and legs. "Brass is going to have to figure something out sooner or later, right? I mean, Hank won't be able to keep us anywhere for too long."

Catherine nodded. She closed her eyes and was asleep, the day having taken it's toll on her.

~ Nick and Sara~

Sara grabbed her cellular phone from her hip as Nick pulled onto the road. The voice on the other end was tense. 

"Brass."

"It's Sara."

"What do you need?"

"Did your hear from Gris or Catherine?" 

"No. It's their day off."

Sara frowned. "That sonofa-"

"What's going on?"

"He has them. That sonofabitch has them!" Sara nearly shouted.

"And who is this sonofabitch that you keep referring to?"

"Hank." Sara spat out. 

"Why in the world would he kidnap Grissom and Catherine."

"To get back at me." She stated bluntly.

Brass refrained from laughing on the other end. "Is that all the evidence you have?"

"No. He sent me a picture of them, with their faces marked off with an x."

"I'll send some men out right away. We'll find them Sara."

"Brass, you don't understand what he's like. He's very violent. VERY unstable."

"We can handle it. In the meantime, you stay away from him."

"No can do Brass. I can't promise that Nick or myself will keep our hands off of him."

"Just be careful." Brass hung up on that word.

Sara turned to Nick. "Brass is sending people out to search for them."

"Good." Nick said, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. _Give me strength to not kill this man when we find him…_

~Catherine and Grissom~

Catherine woke with a start as the door swung open, hitting the wall. "Good to see that my two little captives have not escaped. Especially now that I have brought a playmate for you." Hank grinned, and walked out the door, returning momentarily, with Warrick in tow.

Catherine gasped. _How did he ever manage to subdue Warrick? He must have used drugs or something…_

Hank tossed Warrick to the ground beside Catherine and Grissom. "Have fun!" Hank walked out of the room, his maniacal laughter following him.

"Warrick? Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine Gris."

"What happened? How did Hank manage to kidnap you?"

"I kind of let him." Warrick said, shrugging.

"You what?!" Catherine exclaimed. "Why would you do that?"

"Because he will eventually be going after Nick and Sara and I don't want anything to happen to either of them. It helps to have more of us here that can help them, don't you think?"

Catherine nodded. "It makes sense, I guess."

~~ Nick and Sara ~~

Sara's phone rang, and she grabbed it off its holster. "Sidle."

"The total count of CSI's is three… That's three down, two to go…" Hank laughed in the background as he hang up the phone.

Sara sighed and leaned back against the seat. "He's got Warrick now, too."

Nick looked over at her. "Brass will catch him. Don't worry."

"I'm not waiting for that. I think I know where they are, and we have got to get them out of his clutches."

"Sara, don't you understand that he is drawing you to him?" Nick stated the obvious.

"Yes, I know. We'll call Brass and they can meet us there. But I am got my friends into this, I will get my friends out of it." Sara crossed her arms over her chest. Her mind was made up. Nothing was going to change it.

A/N: Like it? Don't like it? Either way, I want to know! Thanks for R&Ring!

~Lisa


	11. Fall Into Me

Disclaimer: Don't own them, merely use them :o)

A/N: So Sorry it took so long!!! Work has been insanely busy! 

Thanks:

Sara Sidle Stokes: Thank you! Thank you!

Sprinkles143: Glad you like the twist in the story!

Corporal Cupcake: Thank you! I'm always worried that I don't have the characters right. Thanks!

cRaZyPiXiE: Thanks!

Lynn: Thanks so much! I work hard on the dialogue.

Skyler: Here it is! Sorry for the wait.

MissyJane: I'm hoping that in the end, Hank will get what's coming to him.

Queen Misfit 01: LOL! I promise that they will all live.

Mia: Sara will definitely help bring Hank to his knees.

Fgjfgf: I'll try to!

CSIaddict: Hey Jax! Sorry it took so long!! With the release of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix at work, I was pulling super long shifts! Here's the chapter though.

Tish: He'll be in prison soon enough

A Bloom: I couldn't forget about Greg!!  He is much too important

Prue Halliwell-Trudeau: I know what you mean!!

KellBell: Yuppers, Hank has officially lost it. AND!! You have put an idea in my head for a sequel….

Sara turned to Nick. "I know where they are."

Nick turned to her, surprised. "What are you talking about?"

"I know where Hank has them. When we were together, he would always talk about his parent's place. He's been looking after it ever since they moved into a little retirement community in Florida. It's for sale, but I don't think there have been any takers."

Nick looked at her, then back at the road, and then back at her. "Where is it from here?"

"It's about a 5 minute drive from here." Sara said, picking up her cell phone to call Brass. 

Nick's mind began to wander, as he pictured his friends, probably tied up, held against their will. Anger flared from within as he drove faster toward their destination. No one was going to stop him from pounding Hank's face in. It was something he had been restraining himself from, but he couldn't find the control anymore. He didn't want to find the control. Hank needed to be taught a lesson, and Hank was only good at understanding one thing, fists.__

Right here waiting, staying strong  
Come and Fall into me  
  
You say you've turned it off  
Hid your heart upon a shelf  
Scared of what it might cost  
To take it down for someone else

Sara's voice broke his thoughts. "Nick? You're knuckles are turning white. Nick are you listening to me?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, Sara… sure…"

Sara rolled her eyes. She knew what he had been thinking about. There was nothing that she could do to stop his brain from functioning. "Look, just promise me that you aren't going to go in there with fists of fury."

"I can't promise you anything." Nick said, as they rounded the corner. Nick stopped the Tahoe and turned to look at her. "Sara, I don't think you should go in there." Worry formed creases in his forehead. 

"Excuse me?" She said, catching his eye. "You don't want me to go in there, where my insane ex-boyfriend has my friends? I think you're mistaken. I'm going in there and no one can stop me."__

_Cause loving him you lost  
Too much of yourself  
Baby can't you see....that he's not me  
And...._

Nick narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth. _Dammit… this woman can be so infuriating sometimes!_ "They're our friends Sara. Not just yours. Why is it that you always think that you can do everything alone, without the help of anyone else? Why can't you just let someone else handle this for once?"

"Because!" Sara said, exasperated. 

"Because why, Sara? Because is not an answer." Nick continued pressing. There was something that they needed to get to the bottom of before they got one mile closer to Hank's hideout.

"Because Nick… Just because…" Sara couldn't bring herself to talk about it. She didn't like discussing her past. With anyone.__

_  
I need you to know you can fall into me  
That my arms are wide open and will always be  
Right here waiting, Staying strong  
Come and fall into me_

Nick reached for her hand. "Sara. What ever it is, you know that you can trust me. I won't tell anyone about anything."

Sara dipped her head. "I know that. I trust you Nick… I really do. It's just…" She sighed. "It's just that this is hard for me to talk about."

"Sara, we are trying to form a relationship. I need to know these things about you. I… I love you Sara, and that means everything about you. But I would like to know why you do the things you do."

"It's just that…" Sara sighed again before she continued. "I've always done things for myself. I've always done what needed to be done, by myself. My parents were usually too busy running the B&B that I didn't really get to talk to them very much. Anything that I wanted to get done, I had to do it myself. I'm just not used to having someone to help me."

Nick stared at her. _Doesn't she understand that there are people out there who care enough to help her?_ "Sara… It's okay to ask for help. Especially of your friends. We are all here to help you, Sara. Don't you understand that?"

Sara turned to face him, her face clouded with a mix of emotions. "No! I don't understand it! I don't know what it's like to ask someone for help. I never have, and I don't plan to start now." She turned away from him, her arms crossed firmly over her chest. "Let's go."

Nick shook his head. Sometimes, he just didn't understand her at all. "Fine. Whatever." Nick looked at her one more time and he took in the sad look on her face. _Something else is behind all this. I know it._ He sighed inwardly. _I'll catch you Sara. If you fall, I'll be there to pick you up._

I'll follow any road  
Anywhere to get to you  
I'll open up my soul  
If that's what you need me to do

~Catherine, Grissom and Warrick~

Catherine stared straight ahead as Warrick attempted to get a grasp on the tape that was wrapped around Catherine's wrists. Grissom was watching the door, listening for any sign of Hank. Footsteps echoed down the hallway, and Grissom signaled Warrick to get away from Catherine.

The door swung open, and Hank walked in, carrying food for his three captives. "Dinner's ready, children." He said, smiling. He saw Catherine eyeing him. "What's the matter, Catherine? Don't trust my culinary abilities?"

"I wouldn't trust you to do anything, Hank. Let alone cook. You're an excuse for a man." Catherine spat at him. 

Hank put the food down on the only table in the room, and stalked over to Catherine. "You know, for such a small woman, you have a big mouth."

"You know, for such a tall man, you've got a small…"

"Catherine…" Grissom warned.

"Brain." She finished. __

_I'll follow any road  
Anywhere to get to you  
I'll open up my soul  
If that's what you need me to do_

Hank looked at her, his face turning red. Nothing was making sense. He could see Catherine, but then he would see Sara's face in front of him, laughing at him. "Shut up Sara!!"

Catherine looked at him strangely. "I'm not Sara, Hank. I'm Catherine." Catherine was speaking softly, trying not to use her Mommy voice.

Hank's face contorted itself and he looked like he was going to blow. "Don't you use that voice with me Sara Sidle. I know who you are." He advanced upon her.

Grissom and Warrick jumped to their feet, and although their ankles were bound, as well as their wrists, they couldn't leave Catherine to face him by herself. "Hank!" Grissom shouted, his voice echoing in the enclosed room. 

Hank whirled around, his eyes barely registering Warrick and Grissom's presence in the room. "What?!" He snapped. He turned around and advanced on the two of them. "What are you two doing here? It should only be me and Sara. Just me and my _sweetheart._" Reaching behind him, he pulled a gun from his waistband. "Didn't think I would come prepared? I'm nothing if not thorough." He had the gun pointed at them before they had even had a chance to move.__

_I need you to know you can fall into me  
That my arms are wide open and will always be  
Right here waiting, Staying strong  
Come and fall into me_

"Now, Hank, I mean we can forget about anything that we've seen here… I mean obviously you were only trying to talk to Sara, right?" Warrick said calmly. _This guy is losing it!_

Grissom just looked from Catherine to Hank. "Listen, Hank… We can talk about this. Sara is a reasonable person…. Maybe we can just discuss this, if you untie our hands."

"No!" Hank's shout echoed.  He pointed the gun at Grissom, his eyes meeting his. "I won't let you two go! I can't let you have her!" Hank fired his gun, sending Grissom to the ground, blood seeping out of the wound on his shoulder. He grunted as his body hit the floor.

"GIL!" Catherine shouted. 

She tried to get up but Hank pushed her back down. "No! You're coming with me." Hank hauled her up to her feet and felt herself being dragged away. 

"NO!" Catherine dug her heels in the hard cement floor, but had no choice but to be dragged out. Her wrists and ankles were bound, and no matter how hard she wriggled, she couldn't get free.

Warrick was kneeling down beside Grissom, trying to make sure that he was all right. Warrick could see the glowing light of Grissom's cellular phone. "I'm going to call for help now that nutty is gone." He walked over to the other side of Grissom's semiconscious body. "Gris. Gris!" Warrick said loudly. 

Grissom's eyes moved over toward Warrick. "Warrick…" Grissom inhaled sharply from the pain. "You have to get help." 

"I'm trying to. You're cell phone is the ticket out of here. I'll hold it you talk."

Grissom nodded. Warrick wrestled with the phone that was clipped on Grissom's belt.

The phone was on vibe mode and there was an incoming call. Warrick managed to get one of his fingers to hit the "send" button. 

"Hello?" Grissom said shakily. 

"Gris, my man, where have you been? Everyone says that you've been kidnapped." Greg said over the phone.

"I have… I am… Greg, I need you to call an ambulance and the police. I can't be sure where we are, but it seems to be an old office building or warehouse of some sort." Grissom inhaled sharply again. "He's insane, Greg. Hank thinks that Catherine is Sara."

"Right on it chief. I'll get you out of there!" Greg hung up.

"I hope he does what he's told to." Warrick muttered. 

"I have faith in him. He'll come through for us."

~~ Nick and Sara ~~

They saw Catherine being tossed into a car, and being driven off by Hank. "Follow them Nicky! Please!"

Nick nodded and stepped on the accelerator. "We'll catch up to them. I promise."

Sara nodded tersely. Her phone started ringing. "Sidle."

"Sara? It's Greg. I heard from Grissom… We've got a problem."

"Greg? What do you mean you've heard from Grissom?"

"He somehow managed to get a hold of his cell phone, and I was calling him, so… Anyways, not the point. I think Grissom's hurt, but we've got worse problems than that."

"What is it Greg?"

"Hank is a psyho." Greg stated.

"You don't need to tell me that. I already knew that about him." Sara stated.

"Not what I mean. What I mean is, is that Hank has gone completely around the bend. He thinks that Catherine is you."

"WHAT?! Has he completely lost it??"

"I think so." Greg said.

"Right, thanks. Bye." Sara hung up her phone, sighing heavily. "Well, things just got worse."

Nick eyed her strangely. "What do you mean by worse?"

"Hank thinks that Catherine is me, Nicky. He has completely lost it."

Nick exhaled heavily and continued following the car in front of them. "We'll get Catherine back. I promise."__

_Just believe in love, just believe in us  
Baby...._

"You keep saying that you promise, but you can't make promises you can't keep. How do I know that he is going to turn nice and spare us?"

"You just have to believe it Sara."

"That's my problem, then. I don't." She turned away from him and faced the passenger side window so he couldn't see her tears.__

I need you to know you can fall into me  
That my arms are wide open and will always be  
Right here waiting, Staying strong  
Come and fall into me  
  
Come and fall into me  
Baby fall into me

A/N: Song: Fall Into Me By Emerson Drive, Album: Emerson Drive

Like it? Don't like it? Either way, I want to know! R&R Please!! 

~Lisa


	12. Addicted

Disclaimer: Same old blah blah… Not making any money from this, and CSI doesn't belong to me…

A/N: Thanks to:

CRaZyPiXiE (Thanks!); Sara Sidle Stokes (Thank you!! You will wait no longer); lilybelle80538 (Wow! Awesome reply! Thanks);  Corporal Cupcake (Sorry for the delay. Thanks for the awesome reply); j gard (Hank is one seriously messed up dude. Thanks for the reply); Tish (Psycho! There, I can say it! LOL. Thanks!); MissyJane (Hank is certifiable. Thank you thank you!); Ricki (Sorry for the wait. Awesome reply. Very glad you like the story.); CSIaddict (Sorry Jax! Life kinda got in the way of writing. Bleepin' job! Anyhoo, thanks for the reply!!); undercoveragent9 (I agree.. .Nick IS too damn sexy *  grr  *); Elle (Thanks! More to come soon); gilcathlover (Glad you liked the twist!); KatieJayne (The Daredevil Soundtrack rocks!! We definitely have the same taste in music.); Lynn (Thanks!! Your comment about the dialogue was really nice!! Awesome feedback!); heebiejeebie (here it is! The start of the Sara and Hank confrontation); A Bloom (Greg will be a key figure in the next few chapters after this one); shondie (the cliff idea is very tempting!); Prue Halliwell-Trudeau (Thanks! I find it very important to recognize the people that help keep the story alive. Glad you like the idea. :o) )

Also, I don't know if CSI's carry concealed weapons on the show, or what not, but in my story, Sara is.

*~ Chapter 12 ~ *

Sara stared straight ahead as they chased Hank's car. "What if we don't catch him, Nick?"

"We will, Sara. I know it."

Hank's car pulled off onto a dirt road, his tires disturbing the dirt that had settled, creating a cloud of dust.

Sara pointed to where they turned off. "He's taking her to his old cabin. He used to bring me there… That's the first place that we…" Sara cut herself off. _That was close Sidle. _Her face was burning in embarrassment.

"That's the first place that the two of you had sex?" Nick assumed correctly.

"Yeah. If there is one thing that I regret, is having sex with that man."

"Hindsight is always 20/20 Sara." Nick reminded her. "Whatever you did with him, it's because you were a couple, and that's just what couples do."

"I know that, it's just…" Sara sighed and shook her head. "It's just that…" She sighed again. "I'll tell you later. Let's just get him."

Nick nodded. "I'm going to hold you to that."

"I know you will." Sara stated. _Unfortunately._

Hank stopped his car and Nick and Sara stopped a little further back, out of sight. "I think that we should let him think that he's alone. We don't need him doing anything drastic. Drastic is bad."

"On the other hand, surprising him isn't such a bad thing either." 

Nick nodded. "Let's leave the car here. Better to surprise him on foot. I hardly think that a Tahoe creeping up the road would surprise anyone."

Sara nodded in agreement. "Okay." She opened the door slowly, and closed it lightly. Nick followed suit and did the same. 

They walked low to the ground, allowing the tall dry grass to hide them from view. 

"Nick… You take the front, I'll go around back. I know where he keeps the spare keys. In front, the key is under the mat, and it's above the door in the back."

"You know for a paramedic and someone who works so closely with the police, he doesn't know how to hide keys worth a damn." Nick scoffed. 

"I know." Sara rolled her eyes. "Let's go." She started walking to her destination around back. 

Nick grabbed her arm to stop her. "Wait." He pulled her to him and kissed her, hard. "Be careful, Sidle."

"You too." With that, she was off in a flash. 

Sara felt her way to the back yard. The sun was beginning to set, and darkness was rising. Sara knew that she needed to get the key soon. She snaked her way through the grass to her destination. She stepped lightly on the back porch. She looked in the window and saw that Hank's back was to her. She reached up and grabbed the key and then ducked below the window on the door. _I've got you now, you slimy son of a bitch._

Sara put the key in the lock and gingerly turned it. The lock slowly slid out of place. Sara turned the handle and opened the door slowly. She cringed when it let out a squeal. She ducked out of the view from the door. _Please don't see me. Please don't see me._ When Hank had no response, she entered through the small passage through the open door. Catherine saw her and tried to ignore her. 

Hank was in the back bedroom, preparing the bed. Sara raised a finger to her lips to Catherine, telling her to remain silent. Sara crept toward the back bedroom_. _

I heard you're doing okay   
But I want you to know  
I'm addict  
I'm addicted to you  
I can't pretend I don't care  
When you don't think about me  
Do you think I deserve this?

Hank was leaning over the bed. "Hi Hank."

Hank's head whirled around. "Sara? But you were tied up in the living room, and you're clothing… It's changed… How?" He looked confused.

"How is not important. I want to talk to you Hank…"

He stepped toward her menacingly. "What about?"

"Us." She said, staring at him innocently. 

"What about us?" Hank questioned.

"Maybe you were right… Maybe with a bit of couples counseling, we could try and work things out." _I'm sorry Nicky… I don't mean it… I… It's just what I need to do to keep him quiet._  
A smile spread across Hank's face. "Oh baby doll, you have no idea how happy you've made me." He reached for her and pulled her against him. "What about Nicky?"

"I'll explain everything to him, Hank." Sara said softly. _Good… Good… this is working._

They walked together to the living room, Sara staying ahead of him. When they got to the living room, Hank caught site of Catherine and his face scrunched up. "Sara, what is going on here?"

"What do you mean?" Sara hedged. 

"I mean… There are two of you…?" Hank looked more confused than ever.

"No… only one of me."

"Really?"

"Yes dear." Sara said sweetly. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Nick creep in the front door, which was off the kitchen. 

Hank saw Catherine again. "Sara, what is going on here?" His anger was flaring. Then he saw Nick enter the room. Hank's hand snaked around her upper arm, his grip strong.

"Nothing." Sara whispered.

Nick moved to untie Catherine. 

"Stop right there!" Hank shouted. "Leave Sara tied up."

"Hank! I'm right here… I'm not tied up."

"What are you talking about?" Hank rubbed his eyes, his confusion evident.

"Nothing dear. Nothing." _I hope he doesn't figure this out before Brass gets here… I wonder if Nick called in our location._

tried to make you happy but you left anyway  
  
I'm trying to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it and I need it   
I'm addicted to you  
Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never wanna do this again  
Heartbreaker

~~Grissom and Warrick ~~

Warrick kept doing his best to apply pressure to Grissom's wound, as hard as it was. It wasn't comfortable, but it was working.

The door swung open and Ecklie and Brass walked in. They ushered Warrick away from Grissom. 

Ecklie untied both Grissom and Warrick. 

Warrick looked at him. "Thanks man. Appreciate it."

Ecklie nodded. "Appreciation noted. But don't think that it will get me off your case about gambling."

Warrick snorted. "Whatever."

Brass was applying pressure to Grissom's wound. The paramedics stepped in and got Grissom out of there as fast as possible.

"Nicky called us. They are at Hank's cabin. Let's go."

Warrick paused. "Do we even know where it is?"

"Yeah… It's off a little dirt path toward the mountains. Apparently we can see the Tahoe from the road." Brass said. "Let's get out of here."

Warrick and Ecklie followed Brass from the room.

~~ Hank, Nick, Sara and Catherine~~

Hank released his grip on Sara in a state of confusion. He was seeing two Sara's at once. He put his hand over his ears and started swaying back and forth. Tears glistened in his eyes as he tried to decipher what was happening. 

His eyes opened, clear again. 

_Oh great, a sane moment._ Sara thought to herself.

"Sara, love, what are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing much, just a little search and rescue." Sara retorted. _Hank was back to his usual self._

"Funny Sara… So when are you moving in. Before or after the counseling?"__

_Since the day I met you   
And after all we've been through  
I'm still addict  
I'm addicted to you  
I think you know that it's true  
I'd run a thousand miles to get you  
Do you think I deserve this?_

_Crap… He was sane then too._ "Why don't we talk about that later, okay Hank?"

Hank nodded. "Okay." His eyes clouded over and he stared at Catherine. "Sara," he said, addressing Catherine, "why did you dye your hair blonde? I liked you better as a brunette."

Catherine opened her mouth to say something, and then thought again. She closed her mouth and then opened it again. "It's only hair. It can change back." She said, shrugging.

Hank smiled and nodded. 

Sara stared at him, confused. _One minute, he's talking to me and then the next, he's talking to Catherine, thinking it's me. I'm seriously confused here…_

Hank reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out his gun. He pointed it at Sara, and motioned with the gun for her to join her friends. She moved silently, and Nick stopped undoing the knots that were binding Catherine's wrists. He smiled evilly and his eyes had a mad shimmer to them. "Now, isn't this cozy? Isn't it going to be fun?? Sara gets to watch her friends die."

Sara stared at him. "I don't think so Hank."

"I think the first one to go is going to be Nicky. Despite the fact that you tell me there is nothing happening between you and him, I think he should be the one to go first, don't you?"__

I tried to make you happy  
I did all that I could  
Just to keep you  
But you left anyway

Sara took one step toward Hank. "If you hurt one hair on his head I'll…" She warned.

"You'll what??"

Sara stared at him and then sighed. "I guess you have it all figured out then don't you Hank?"

Hank nodded proudly. 

Sara reached for her concealed weapon and had it out and pointing at him. "I guess you hadn't figured on this eh, Hank?"

Nick stared at her in surprise. This was a whole new tougher Sara. He kinda liked it. 

Hank stared at Sara in equal surprise. 

The rest of the scene played out in slow motion.

Sara started running forward, with Nick behind her. She slammed into Hank's torso, tackling him. 

The jolt to his body sent a bullet reeling across the room. __

_How long will I be waiting?  
Until the end of time  
I don't know why I'm still waiting  
I can't make you mine  
  
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you_

A/N: So sorry for ending it here, and for the long time between updates… I didn't really get a day off from work last week. I just got in from work and decided that it was time that I wrote the chapter, even if it meant staying up just a little later. Thanks for being patient!!!

Also, I'm not sure if a bullet can go reeling across the room… but meh, this is fiction… so it shall be… LOL

Song: Addicted by Simple Plan; Album: No Pads, No Helmets, Just Balls. 

Note: This song is more Hank's point of view.

Like it? Don't like it? Either way, I want to know. Please R&R!

~Lisa


	13. Kiss This

Disclaimer: Don't own them, but I will openly admit to occasionally drooling over Nick… But alas, he belongs to the creators of CSI

A/N: Thanks to:

Sara Sidle Stokes (Thanks! And you're right, Sara is already pretty tough); MissyJane (Thanks a million!); Melanie (I writing as fast as my fingers will let me :o)  ); Corporal Cupcake (LOL! I love that expression. Too cute… _Holy jumping cow!_ Awesome reply! Updated as fast as possible, I promise); Ashley (Thank you! I'm very flattered that you think my imagination is amazing. That made me smile. Thanks a lot :o) ); Lisa (Okay, first of all, I looooovvvveee your name… LOL. Had to say it. Second, I'm glad you like my way of writing both sides of Hank. Thanks for replying); Tish (I wish I could tell you exactly what would happen, but then… what would be the point of writing it…??); J gard (I agree, Elvis most certainly has left the building… and if you don't mind, I think I might use that in my fic… I can picture Catherine saying that about Hank…);  CSIaddict (BUT! I really am sorry for making you wait!! Honest. Well, let's just say that work will always interfere, but, I'll try to get these chappies out as fast as possible! Promise! :o) ); KellBell (It's all good! I understand the crazy busy lives we lead. Thanks for replying! Very glad you like the suspense in that chapter…)

* Sorry to anyone who didn't make it onto the list above. I posted this chapter pretty soon after I posted the other chapter, and due to the whole delay system FF.net has, well, I may have missed a couple of reviews. If I did, it totally wasn't intentional. I'll be mentioning you in the next chapter.

Chapter 13

The bullet reeled across the room, it's target anyone or anything in the room. It turned slowly, as it spiraled toward its victim. A bullet is not bias, and willingly attacks whatever gets in its way, be it human or object.

She saw the bullet hurtling toward her, at a speed that at first seemed as slow as molasses. She saw it coming toward her, inching forward, the gold casing slowly rotating as it cut through the air. She was rooted to the spot. She couldn't figure out if she should move or if she should hope that it wouldn't make it close enough to her. But she knew the possibility of the last option, and she knew that the bullet would almost surely keep going for quite a distance before it will stop without hitting anything. What generally stops it is an object. _Or a person._

She felt the bullet enter her abdomen, her eyes growing round. The air left her lungs in a whoosh, and breathing suddenly became difficult. A blood red stain began spreading across her shirt, and she put her hand over it to cover the wound. She raised her hand and stared at the redness of her hands. _Red's my favorite color…_ Her mind began wandering, wool gathering, as consciousness began to elude her. She looked at her hand strangely, and held it, shaking in front of her. 

Her body dropped like a ton of bricks, her legs going out from under her.

She heard someone scream, "no!" But her body just couldn't hold out any longer. It was done. It was tired…  She breathed in shallowly, and tried to apply pressure to her open and gaping wound. She felt hands pushing hers out of the way, tending to her. She could see lips moving, but what they were actually saying was eluding her. Everything was getting further and further away.

"Don't you give up on me Catherine. I won't let you die." Nick put his hands over her wound. The blood wouldn't stop flowing. He undid his buttons on his shirt faster than he ever had before and he wrapped the shirt around his hands, as he applied pressure, using the shirt to soak up the blood.

"Sara?" 

Nick looked over at Sara who was straddling Hank's chest. "She's fine."

Catherine nodded. "Elvis has left the building." She said, looking over at Hank.

It only took Nick a few moments to realize that Catherine was talking about Hank. "Ya, you could say that again. Elvis has most definitely left the building."__

_She was a woman on a mission  
Here to drown a man for leavin  
So I set her up again to watch him drown_

~Sara~__

She had just about succeeded  
When that low down no goodcheater  
Good for nothing came struttin' through the crown

"You slimy, no good son of a bitch! I can't believe you shot her!" Sara said, straddling Hank. They had landed like that after she had tackled him. She held her gun to his head and kept him motionless. "You have no idea what you're problem is, do you?"

"Sara?" Hank asked wearily. He put on his most confused face. "What's going on? Why are you holding a gun to my head?"

"Because you son of a bitch, there is no point in me aiming at your chest because there obviously isn't anything in there for me to aim for." Sara sneered. _I'm going to nail you._

"But I love you! I never would have done any of this if I didn't love you." Hank protested. "You're my world, Sara. I wouldn't dream of hurting you in any way."__

_Oh he was layin' it on so thick  
He never missed a lick  
Professing his never ending love_

"You hurt my friends and you think that I am just going to forgive you because you did it out of love?" Sara tapped the side of his head lightly with her gun. "Hello? Anybody home? You need a reality check buddy, cause Elvis has left the building."

"But Sara, we were supposed to move in together. You were going to break things off with Nick and then you were going to move back in with me. That's the way everything was supposed to be. You promised."

"I never promised anything."

"But we were supposed to get back together." Hank whined. His eyes were cloudy, and Sara was surprised that he was able to distinguish the fact the she was Sara.

"Did you honestly think that we were just going to kiss and make up?"__

Oh but I never will forget, when she stood up and said  
Well I guess you think we're just goinna kiss and makeup don't ya  
(That's when she said)

"But…. But…" Hank was stammering as Brass came bursting through the door, Greg on his heels."

"Freeze!" Brass cried, his gun trained on Hank.

Sara waved him on, "don't worry. He's not going anywhere. Help Catherine."

Greg ran over to Catherine, and smoothed her damp hair off her forehead. "Catherine. It' me Greg."

Catherine swallowed hard and nodded slightly. 

"I spoke with Grissom. He's going to be fine, only slight bleeding. He's going to make it. He wants you to know that."

Catherine smiled a little and nodded. "Tell him I love him and that I'm sorry."

"You're going to be able to tell him that you love him yourself. I won't let you die without giving Gris the message in person." Greg said determinedly. 

"Greg?"

"Break the news to Lindsay gently, okay?"

"Yeah, sure whatever Catherine. But I really don't think…"

"Thanks." Catherine's breath hitched. 

Paramedics rushed in moments later, running past their former colleague over to Catherine. 

Sara continued to straddle Hank until Brass tugged on her elbow, helping her up. "We have everything under control here, Sara."

A couple boys in blue came running in, and clamped handcuffs over Hank's wrists. 

"I love you Sara!" Hank shouted.

Sara turned to him, tears brimming in her eyes. Her tough exterior was beginning to crumble. She coldly stared at him through her tears. "Kiss this." She said, turning around.__

_Why don't you kiss...kiss this  
And I don't mean on my rosy red lips  
Me and You, oh we are through  
And there's only one thing left for you to do  
You just come on over here one last time  
Pucker up and close your eyes, and kiss this...good bye _

Catherine was loaded up on a stretcher. Nick walked beside her, until he reached Sara. Catherine nodded and gave his hand a squeeze. "Greg, go with her." Nick commanded.

Greg nodded, emotion filling his features.

Nick stopped next to Sara. He reached for her hand, and noticed she was still holding her gun. "Sara, he's in custody, you can let go of your gun."

Sara nodded, and dropped her weapon. She turned away from Nick. "I wanted to kill him Nick. I wanted him to pay for what he did."

"I know Sara. But he will pay for it, the proper way." Nick wrapped his arms around her from behind. "You had him pinned before he could do anything Sara. Where did you learn to do that?"

"A girl living on her own in San Francisco and Las Vegas needs to have some sort of protection."__

Well the next thing I recall  
She had him back against the wall  
Chewing him like a bulldog on a bone  
She was putting him in his place  
And I mean right up in his face  
Draggin' him down a list of done me wrongs

Nick laughed and then held her closer. "Do you want to go to the hospital?"

Sara shook her head. "There is someone I have to talk to."

~~ Interrogation Room: CSI ~~__

_It was just about now that the crowd gathered round  
They came to watch him pay for his every sin  
She called him everything under the sun  
And when we thought that she was done  
She ran back and she let him have it again_

Sara stood in the same room as Hank again, her weapon still at the crime scene. He was sitting in the chair and she stared at him just as coldly as she had before. "Do you understand why you are here, Hank?"

"Care to explain it to me?" Hank sneered.

"Let me see… First you started out by hitting and abusing me. Oh, that's right, and you have even taken swings at Nick. When you still couldn't get me back, you started causing problems. You kidnapped most of my friends, and shot two of them." She put her hands down on the table and leaned in closer to him. "How am I doing so far?"

"It was your fault that I shot her." Hank said.

"_Her_ name is Catherine. Are you that sick that you can't even say her name? She is not Sara, she's Catherine."

"It is your fault that she got shot. If you hadn't tackled me."

"I did my job. I took you out. You shot her, and we're going to prove it if we have to." Sara turned away from him and stalked out of the room.__

She said...she said  
Why don't you kiss...kiss this  
And I don't mean on my rosy red lips  
Me and You, oh we are through  
And there's only one thing left for you to do  
You just come on over here one last time  
Pucker up and close your eyes, and kiss this...good bye

~Nick~

He stared at her through the double-sided glass. _She's got guts. She actually confronted the bastard. I can't believe it._ Nick smiled to himself. _That's my woman._

~Ambulance~

  
Greg sat beside Catherine, gripping her hand inside his own. "Hey Catherine, do you remember that case, where you were investigating an ex-vegas showgirl's disappearance? And then you caught me dancing with the evidence on my head?"

Catherine started to laugh and then she groaned.

Greg laughed nervously. "Okay. No laughing. Laughter is bad." He searched his memory back for something to talk to Catherine about. And then it dawned on him. Lindsay. "You know, I remember the first time I saw Linds, about three years ago. She was this cute little blonde kid, with pig tails and missing teeth." Greg laughed at the memory. "You two were walking down the hallway, hand in hand. She had been dropped off at CSI for you by your sister. She kept me company in the lab while you were out on a case."

Catherine smiled underneath the oxygen mask. "Tell her I love her. Tell my baby I love her."

Greg smiled. "I will." Tears glistened in Greg Sanders' eyes. "But you're going to tell her as soon as the doctors stitch you up."

~Sara~

She walked down the hallways of CSI, headed toward the locker room. Nick was finishing up with Hank and Sara was going to wait for him in the locker room.  Sara opened her locker, for what seemed like the first time ever. A roll of pictures sat on her shelf, untouched from a month ago. She had left them in here, unopened, mostly because the roll contained pictures of Hank. She opened the envelope with shaky hands. She pulled out the first picture, and it was of her and Hank. "Kiss this, Hank. You can officially kiss my ass." She tore the picture in two, and then proceeded to rip up the rest of the pictures that he was in. __

Kiss this  
And I don't mean on my rosy red lips  
Me and You, oh we are through  
And there's only one thing left for you to do  
You just come on over here one last time  
Pucker up and close your eyes, and kiss this...good bye  
Kiss this

She pulled out the last picture in the bundle. It was a picture taken of Grissom, Lindsay and Catherine, at a BBQ a couple of months back. She smiled, and then tears sprung to her eyes. Tossing the remnants of Hank's pictures in the trash, she grabbed her coat. It was time for her to get to the hospital. She had to get there to wait for news on her dearest friends.

A/N: Song: Kiss This By: Aaron Tippin. Album: People Like Us

A/N: See! This one didn't take long for me to write. Hope you like it.

Like it? Don't? Either way, I want to know! Please R&R~ 

~Lisa


	14. Feel It Turn

Disclaimer: I don't own them… 

Note: One memory of Cath's  comes from the First Season episode Crate'n Burial. 

Thanks to:

Lynn: Thanks for replying! Your replies are always really good for my ego.

Corporal Cupcake: Thank you! Thank you!

The Confused One: Thanks! Sorry for the wait again!!

Undacoveragent9: Catherine will probably stay safe. Promise.

Anonymous: having Catherine get shot was actually a split second decision.

Mia: Oh, it's not done yet!! :o)

cRaZyPiXiE: Thanks! Glad you think so!

MissyJane: Greg was/is awesome.

CSIaddict: Thanks!! Sorry for the wait for Chapter 14

spikes_storm: Hank definitely deserved it.

Nikki Log (aka Sara Sidle Stokes): Thanks! That song does rock :o). And, I didn't kill Hank (yet) for well… let's just say leaving my options open for a sequel

Tish: Thank you! I find it very important to show emotions that we might not get to see on the show.

River Goddess: Thanks!  
Bex: Thank you! Thank you! What a nice review!! Made my day

gilcathlover: There eventually will be a happy ending.

skyler: I love that song too! The lyrics crack me up.

Prue Halliwell-Trudeau: Thanks!!

SisterBear: Can't promise anything about Hank, he's certifiably crazy, but it should stay relatively Hank free for a while.

Sorry everyone for the long wait on this chapter. I couldn't find the right way to write it… I had a touch of writer's block. 

Enjoy!! 

~Lisa

Chapter 14

Sara walked through the hallways of the emergency room nervously. Nick, Warrick and Greg were already there waiting for her. _What if she doesn't make it?_ She chided herself immediately. _You can't think like that Sara. You just can't._

Nick saw her enter the room first. He walked toward her and pulled her into his arms without saying a word. He just knew what she was feeling. They just stood in the middle of the waiting room, holding on to each other for dear life.

_I had a dream I was moving forward__   
__Floating gently to the sun__   
__Come to see my world rewarded__   
__A new day has begun_

~Grissom~

_Catherine…_The name resounded in his head, as he woke up in his hospital bed. He looked over at Warrick, who was sitting in the chair next to his bed. "Warrick? What's the matter? What happened? Where's Catherine?" The words came out in a whoosh.

"Gris!" Warrick said softly. "You should be resting." _Just let me stall for enough time so that I can find a way to tell Gris about what happened._

"Never mind that! Where is Catherine? Is she safe? What happened??" Grissom insisted.

"Listen, I think that this is better told to you by Sara and Nick. They were there."

"Why can't Catherine tell me?" Frustration boiled over.

"They will explain that to you." Warrick stood and left the room and closed the door softly behind him. He stood outside the door for a few moments, breathing in huge gulps of air. 

"Excuse me, are you all right?" A nurse asked Warrick.

Warrick only then realized that his head had been in his hands and that he had been crying. He hasn't even noticed. "What? Oh ya… I'm fine thanks."

The nurse smiled at him. "All right." She walked away.

Warrick pushed himself off the wall and walked toward the waiting room.__

_A lost bird caught in mid-migration__   
__Faraway to a foreign land__   
__Offspring of a secret nation__   
__A new day has begun_

~Nick and Sara~

They still stood holding each other, oblivious to the time passing around them. The sound of someone clearing their throat brought them back to the present.

"Grissom wants to speak with you guys. He wants to know what happened to Catherine. I figured it would be better if it came from you guys."

Sara nodded and her face crumbled a little bit. "Okay…" She rubbed her hands up and down over her arms, trying to get rid of the chill that had worked its way up her body. Nick kept a firm arm around her as they walked to Grissom's room. 

"You don't have to say anything Sara… I'll explain everything, if you want." Nick said softly. He didn't like the way she was acting. It scared him.

"No…" She whispered fiercely, more to herself than to Nick. "I need to do this."

Nick nodded and he opened the door for her. He felt her stiffen as they entered the room. 

"Hi Grissom." Sara said. "How are you feeling?"

_She seems nervous._ Grissom observed. "I'm sore, but more worried about what happened out there."

Sara neared the bed and sat down at the foot of it. She sighed heavily. "Where should I start?"

"The beginning." Grissom whispered, now afraid of what he was going to learn.

Sara launched into the story of her and Nick following and finding Hank and Catherine at the cabin. She then told the story of Hank's meltdown, how he called Catherine Sara. "It was very confusing. But then when he pulled the gun… I knew I had to do something. Nick was busy trying to untie Catherine, and there I was, in front of him, with him holding a gun. I flew at him, but his gun went off." Sara's shoulders were hunched as she continued telling the story, her head now bent toward the bed. "It's all my fault, Grissom. I'm sorry, I got her shot. It was all my fault!" Sara nearly shouted, her shoulders shaking from suppressing the sobs that threatened to take over her body. "If I hadn't gone after him, then Catherine wouldn't be fighting for her life right now." She jumped off the bed and bolted for the door before either Nick nor Grissom could stop her. She took off running for the front entrance.__

_Well, I can see the earth below me__   
__And I can feel it turn__   
__Feel it turn__   
__Feel it turn__   
__Feel it turn___

Nick stared after her. "I'll be right back. I'll send Warrick in. Feel better…" Nick took off running in the direction that Sara had left in. 

Warrick saw them run and he went in to see Grissom. "What happened?"

"I think the events caught up with Sara." Grissom's eyes were watery.

Warrick sighed. "So she told you?"

"Yes, she did. Catherine is in surgery right now?" Grissom questioned. 

"Yes."

"I can't lose her, War. I can't. She's the only woman I have ever loved. I…" He choked on his emotions. 

Warrick nodded, understanding. "I know Gris. I know. She'll pull through."

~Catherine~

The doctors worked fervently on Catherine's gun shot wound. She was holding her own, and stable. Her mind wandered while unconscious during the operation.

_"Mommy." Lindsay said._

_"Yes sweetheart?" Catherine asked, turning toward her daughter while they talked on the park bench._

_"Can I get a scooter for my birthday?"_

_"Maybe when you are a little older, okay?" Catherine answered softly. She turned toward her daughter. "Why didn't you want a birthday party honey?"_

_"Because, I see my friends at school all the time, but I don't get to spend every weekend with you. I wanted to spend it with you, Mommy."_

_Catherine pulled her daughter to her. She wouldn't miss her daughter's birthday. _

Her mind wandered to Grissom…

Grissom… When I wake up, I'm going to marry you. Whether you are ready to or not… I will ask you if I have too…

_Fog lifts to reveal potential__   
__For generations prophesized__   
__Our growth to be exponential__   
__The promise is finally realized___

~Nick and Sara~

Sara stopped running, her chest heaving. She bent over,  gasping for air. 

Nick ran up behind her. "Sara." He said softly.

She turned around, her eyes brimming with tears. "Nick."

Nick opened his arms to her and she walked into them, her tears falling now. "Shh… It's okay… It's not your fault, do you hear me? It's not your fault. It's Hanks."

Sara nodded, her head still pressed into his chest. "Just hold me. Please, just hold me."

_Well, I can see the earth below me__   
__And I can feel it turn__   
__Feel it turn__   
__Feel it turn__   
__Feel it turn___

_Feel it turn__   
__Across the sky__   
__The world it learns__   
__So must I_

~~Grissom~

The doctor walked into his room, and Grissom immediately knew that she had information on Catherine. Grissom stared at her, waiting impatiently for information.

"Dr.? Any information on Catherine?"

"Yes." The doctor stepped forward.

"What is it? Is she okay, did she make it?" Grissom looked at her hopefully. 

"There were some complications…" The doctor hedged. 

Grissom thought his heart stopped, because he began seeing stars. _No… Not Catherine… Please no!_ "Complications?" His calmness amazed him.

"Yes… Nothing serious. Catherine came through with flying colors." The doctor smiled. Then her smile faltered. "However, I'm not sure if you knew this or not, but Catherine was 3 months pregnant… I'm sorry… She… We couldn't save your unborn child."

Grissom nodded. He closed his eyes and the mighty emotionless Gil Grissom cried tears of joy and tears of sadness. Joy because the woman he loved was alive, and tears of sadness because the child he had been longing was not.

_Cut steel wired into water__   
__Fixed links circumnavigate__   
__Old men see your sons and daughters__   
__No longer, no longer hesitate_

_Well, I can see the earth below me__   
__And I can feel it turn__   
__Feel it turn__   
__Feel it turn__   
__Feel it turn_

~A/N: Song: Feel It Turn by Great Big Sea Album: Feel It Turn

Sorry it took so long! 

Like it? Don't? Either way, I want to know… Please R&R!


	15. Building Up

Disclaimer: Don't own them, merely use them… borrowing them, really…

A.N: Again, sorry for the delay… time just has a way of getting away from me. And, school starts in a week and a half. Eek!

Huge thanks to:

Csi424: Thank you!!; Mia: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it.; River Goddess: Glad u like :o) ; cRaZyPiXiE: I hadn't even planned on the pregnancy, it just kinda slipped in there; adpi24: Catherine didn't know she was pregnant, neither did Gris. There will be further explanation in Chapter 16; Bex: Hank will get what's his… I promise; Wyatt: Thanks!; CSIaddict: Again sorry! Work and little mini-vacation made time slip right by…; Missy Jane: Thanks so much!!; KellBell1: Thank! I really like it that you outline the lines and phrases you like the most! It helps me with my writing; Prue Halliwell-Trudeau: Thank you! Thank you!

Chapter 15

Grissom lay in his hospital room, everything the doctor had said washing over him. Catherine had been pregnant, and she hadn't said anything to him. His eyes wandered over to the clock, counting down the minutes until he could see Catherine. She was being settled into her own room, and Grissom was determined to see her… He needed to see her, and hold her hand.

Warrick stared at his boss. Grissom had changed since the doctor had been in to see him. He was much more subdued, and had a depressed look to him. "Hey Gris."

Grissom turned his head around to look at Warrick. "Yeah?"

"Why don't we get you loaded into the wheelchair and over to see Catherine, okay?" Warrick said, hoping to cheer him up. 

Grissom merely nodded and waited for Warrick to bring the wheelchair around to the bed. He moved slowly and calmly, but deep down he was a bundle of nerves. He was finally going to be able to see Catherine.

~Nick and Sara~

Sara sat in the lab, going over some paperwork. She hadn't wanted to go home. She knew Nick was standing behind her before she even bothered to turn around. "Hi Nick." Sara didn't even look up from her work.

Nick pulled up a chair and sat next to her. "Sara." He put a hand on hers to prevent her from writing. "Stop for second. Please."

Sara sighed and put down her pen. "What is it, Nick?"

"You need to stop doing this to yourself. You can't bury yourself in your work, and not go home. You need to relax, and regain some composure."

"It's really that simple, isn't it, Nick?" Sara said, sarcasm dripping from her words. "But have you forgotten that I no longer have a place to live? I need to find a new apartment. So between that and work, I am sort of swamped."

"You don't need to search Sara."

Sara looked at him strangely. "What are you talking about?"

"Move in with me." Nick said, his hand holding hers softly.

"Nick… I don't know…" Sara said, hesitating. "It's not that I don't want to… It's just…"

"You're scared?" Nick finished for her.

Sara nodded. She looked at him again, fatigue outlining her features. 

"Then why don't we give it a shot?" Nick said. "Give me a chance to take care of you Sara."

Sara looked at him, and her eyes welled up with tears. She threw her arms around him, throwing him off balance. They toppled off the chair and onto the floor, Sara on top of Nick. He had his arms around her, holding her securely against him. Sara was laughing through her tears. "That's the Sara Sidle I know. Laughter is the best medicine." Nick kissed her softly.  

Sara smiled a little and then nodded. "I'll move in with you Nick."

Nick grinned and then kissed her again. They were interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. "Stokes…. Yeah…. Oh hey, that's great. We'll be there soon." Hanging up, he looked at Sara. "Catherine is awake."

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update!!!! And, sorry it's kinda short… it's a builder chapter.

No song for this chappie… Couldn't find anything that fit.

Like it? Don't? Either way, I want to know, please R&R!!


	16. Here I Am

Disclaimer: Don't own them, but love to use them!

A/N: Thanks to:

OooOo: Yup! They are moving in together :o)  ; SisterBear: Trust me, I wouldn't mind laying on top of Nick either!! :o); Crazi River: Thanks! I'm updating as fast as possible; spikes-storm: Thank you!! Your comment about my character development was much appreciated; KellBell1: Thank you! Thank you! Your replies always rock!!; MissyJane: Thanks ;o), Elle9: Thanks, I take the time to pick the songs to make sure they fit; Stokes-CSI3: Thank you!; Charming-Storm: More intense stuff to follow… Quite a bit more G/C to follow too!!; CSIaddict: Thank you! Thank you! I managed to get this one written fast enough… Work is going well, so it shouldn't be a hindrance; PeTiTeCaT: Thanks! Sara can be really stubborn sometimes!! But I think that trait of hers will come out in the next few chapters…

Chapter 16

Catherine stared at the ceiling in her hospital room, absorbing what the doctor had just told her. She had been carrying a child. Another life, someone else to love. She lay there, tears rolling gently down her cheeks. Tear shed for the child that she would never see. She could feel the tears reaching her chin, and dropping off, onto her hospital gown. She looked over when the door opened, and Grissom was wheeled in. Warrick pushed him into the room slowly.

Grissom felt the air rush out of his lungs. "Catherine." He whispered, his features softening.

"Gil…" She said, her tears building up again.

Grissom's chair stopped next to the bed. Grissom immediately reached for her hand. "I thought you were dead." He started crying gently, relieved that Catherine was okay. "Catherine, why didn't you tell me about the baby?"

She felt her eyes well up with tears. "Gil… I… I didn't know… I didn't know that I was pregnant… If I had I never would have put myself in the position to get hurt. Never." She shook her head and then closed her eyes. 

Grissom kissed her hand softly. "Go to sleep Catherine. I'll be right here with you."

Catherine nodded, the fatigue of the surgery, and the recent events taking its toll on her.

Grissom sat there, his hand in hers, waiting for her to wake up again. _I just want her to know that I don't think it's her fault with what happened. I'm just so glad that she's okay, that I could never think that she did what she did purposely.___
    
    _Here I am - this is me _
    
    _There's no where else on earth I'd rather be _
    
    _Here I am - it's just me and you _
    
    _And tonight we make our dreams come true _

~Nick and Sara~ 

**1 hour later**

Sara sat in the car, wringing her hands together. She was a bundle of nerves. She didn't know what to say to Catherine when she saw her. Sara looked over at Nick when her put his hand on hers while at a red light. "Sara? What's wrong?"

"I'm nervous." She said, chewing her bottom lip.

"What about?" 

"Seeing Catherine… I mean, what am I going to say to her?"

"What do you mean?"

"I got her shot…" Sara hedged.

"Sara, she's okay. She made it through the surgery." Nick said, as they pulled away from the red light.

"I know, it's just… I don't want to lose her friendship." Sara said, worry crossing her face.

Nick smiled gently at her and pulled into a visitor's parking spot at the hospital. "I'll be right there with you, but I'm telling you, you have nothing to worry about."

Sara nodded and got out of the car. "Let's just go and get this over with."__
    
    _It's a new world - it's a new start _
    
    _It's alive with the beating of young hearts _
    
    _It's a new day - it's a new plan _
    
    _I've been waiting for you _
    
    _Here I am _

~Catherine's Room~

Grissom sat there, holding her hand gently in his own. Catherine slowly began to open her eyes, and she looked over at him through heavy-lidded eyes.

Her eyes opened wider when Sara walked into the room, with Nick in tow. "Sara. Nick."

Sara looked over at Grissom and smiled and then walked over to the other side of the bed. "Catherine…. I'm so sorry that this happened. If it hadn't been for me, you never would have been there, and this never would have happened."

Catherine smiled gently at her. Ever the mother, she opened her arms, gesturing Sara to give her a hug. "It's okay, Sara… there was no way you could have known."

"I should have known that he would have done something like that though." Sara said, pulling back, tears running down her cheeks. "It nearly ruined your lives." She looked at Grissom and Catherine.

Catherine looked at her and touched her friend's arm. "Look, there was no way you could have known about the baby. These things just happen…"

Sara looked at her strangely. "Baby?" She stepped further back from the bed.

Catherine's face fell. "Uh… Grissom and I, unbeknownst to us, were pregnant." Catherine said, fresh tears falling from her face. Grissom had, with Warrick's help, sat up on the bed beside her, and he had his arm around her shoulders.

"What?" Sara said, back-pedaling.

"We…" Catherine said, her tears falling faster, that she was unable to continue speaking.

"We lost he baby." Grissom finished for her.

Sara stared at them, tears of shock and of guilt poured down her face. Nick reached out and folded her into his arms. He stroked her hair and her back, and whispered softly to her. She nodded when he whispered something, and Nick turned to face the others. "I'm going to take Sara out for a bit. We'll be back."

Catherine nodded, her head resting tiredly on Gil's shoulder. Warrick sat in the chair by the bed. "She feels guilty." Warrick commented.

"She shouldn't." Catherine stated brokenly. 

"I know, but she does."__
    
    _Here we are - we've just begun _
    
    _And after all this time - our time has come _
    
    _Ya here we are - still goin' strong _
    
    _Right here in the place where we belong _

~In the Car~

Sara sighed as Nick held her while she cried. "Nick… I can't believe this is happening."

Nick looked at her. "It just wasn't that baby's time to be born." 

"It's not that… .I killed their baby… I took a life." Sara's hands began to shake. "Nick… How can explain to Catherine how I cost her her baby's life?"

Nick just folded her into his embrace again, hoping to calm her down. 

Sara sobbed for what seemed like forever. "Nick… we have to go to the office. I need to talk to Hank."

~C.S.I~

Sara stalked toward the interview room, anger replacing the guilt she had felt earlier. She swung the door open to see Hank sitting there. "You smug son of bitch."

"Excuse me?"

"Just dropping off a personal message from me to you." She sneered. "I'm gonna get you for murder, if it's the last thing I do." Turning around, she stalked off, and bumped into Nick, who had made it out of the adjoining viewing room. "I want him to go down for murder, and I'm going to do everything in my power to make that happen."

Nick nodded. "I know you will." He wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked down the hall.__
    
    _Here I am - next to you _
    
    _And suddenly the world is all brand new _
    
    _Here I am - where I'm gonna stay _
    
    _Now there's nothin standin in our way _

_Here I am - this is me_

A/N: Much faster this time!! 

Song: Here I Am, by Bryan Adams. CD: Soundtrack: Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron

Like it? Don't? Either way I want to know!! Please R&R !


	17. Hold On

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the CSI characters. All and any of the original characters that I created are mine.

THANKS TO:

Catherine Willows-Grissom: Thanks! I like G/C myself

cRaZyPiXiE: She will soon be funneling that guilt into anger.

PeTiTeCaT: Hank will pay eventually…

Charming-Storm: Further developments in Hank's case in this chappie.

MissyJane: I think there might be a line up as to who wants at Hank's throat first.

CSIaddict: Thank you thank you! Hank IS sick…. That's for sure.

Prue Halliwell-Trudeau: Thank you… I like the Hank/Sara/Nick triangle too

Mia: Thanks :o)

SisterBear: I know! I feel so sorry for Catherine and Grissom too!

CraziRiver: Thanks! :o)

Chapter 17

**1 week later**

Sara sat in the break room at work, pouring over the reports. She was looking for a way to get Hank for murder. She sipped on coffee and held her head up with her arm. Fatigue was slipping into her body, and she kept yawning. 

"You should go home babe." Nick said, walking into the break room. He had just come back from a new crime scene that had just come in this morning. He sighed and sat down in front of her. "Sara… You need to go home. I've had a key made and you can move in at anytime."

Sara smiled at Nick. He had a way of making whatever she was working on at the time was not nearly as important as whatever it was that he was saying. "Thanks. But I need to finishing working on this. I'll be ready to go in about an hour."

Nick leaned over the table and kissed her softly. "What are you reading now?"

"Hank's statement. I'm trying to find a way to prove that shot was premeditated. If I can't get murder, which would be difficult since no one knew about the pregnancy, I'm at least going to try and get manslaughter. If I can prove that he wanted to shoot Catherine, then I may have a nice lead in the case." 

"Sara… You can do that from home."

She sighed. "I'm not going home until you are."

It was Nick's turn to sigh. "Well, that won't be for another 2 hours, tops. I have to finish the paperwork on the case I just wrapped up. I wish I could help you with this right now, but crime doesn't seem to stop."__
    
    _I know this pain_
    
    _Why do lock yourself up in these chains? _
    
    _No one can change your life except for you_
    
    _Don't ever let anyone step all over you_
    
    _Just open your heart and your mind_

_Is it really fair to feel this way inside?_

Sara smiled at Nick, fatigue covering her features once more. "I know it doesn't. I'm not even supposed to be working right now. Grissom insisted that I take time off." Sara shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "But it just doesn't feel right taking time off when I need to be doing what I do best. Work."

Nick raised his eyebrows. "That isn't what I would say was what you do best."

Sara's face slowly turned crimson as a blush spread across her cheeks. "You're a regular comedian, Nick." She yawned and stretched. "Let me know when you are ready to go home."

Nick smiled and nodded. He kissed the top of her head as he left to get results from Greg.

~~Grissom and Catherine~

Catherine lay in the hospital, magazines splayed across her bed. She was bored. More so than she had ever remembered being in her entire life. Grissom sat beside her in his wheelchair. He was slated to be released in two days, Catherine's release scheduled for about a week after that. They wanted to keep her in for observation. "Gil?"

"Yes, Catherine?"

"Are you sure there are no magazines left that I have read in this room?"

"I'm sure. Warrick promised that he would bring something new in for you to read on his next visit."

"Could I get a book maybe?" She asked sweetly.

Gil looked at her strangely. "But you don't read novels really." She gave him a look that said: _You dare to question me?_

"Just find me something fun and juicy to read. Nothing too heavy." 

Grissom wheeled himself out of the room. "Yes dear." He muttered under his breath.__
    
    _Some day somebody's gonna make you want to_
    
    _Turn around and say goodbye_
    
    _Until then baby are you going to let them_
    
    _Hold you down and make you cry_
    
    _Don't you know? _
    
    _Don't you know things can change_
    
    _Things'll go your way_
    
    _If you hold on for one more day_
    
    _Can you hold on for one more day_
    
    _Things'll go your way_
    
    _Hold on for one more day_

~Break Room~

Nick walked in, his eye scanning the room for Sara. He found her sprawled out on the sofa, her eyes closed, her chest rising and falling softly. She was asleep. He smiled as he watched her, waiting for her to feel his gaze on her. She didn't even seem to stir.

"Sara?" Nick asked softly, touching her shoulder. He saw her cell phone lying open in her hands. He reached for it and was able to take it from her grasp without her waking. He checked the most recent phone calls and noticed a strange number from one of them. 

"Sara? Wake up?" He studied her more closely and noticed the pale color of her skin. "Oh no… no no no… Sara…" He ran to the cabinet that housed the coffee grains. He opened the container and ran back over to her.  He held the open package under her nose. "Sara… come on honey… Wake up."__
    
    _You could sustain_
    
    _Or are you comfortable with the pain? _
    
    _You've got no one to blame for your unhappiness_
    
    _You got yourself into your own mess_
    
    _Lettin' your worries pass you by_
    
    _Don't you think it's worth your time_
    
    _To change your mind? _

Sara's eyes began to flutter, and some color began to return to her face. She opened her eyes slowly. "Nicky?" She whispered softly.

"Sara? What happened?"

"I was on the phone one minute and then…" She stopped in mid sentence,  he hand flying to her mouth. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Nick helped her over to the sink, and held back her hair and rubbed her back soothingly as she emptied the contents of her stomach. She rinsed her mouth out with water, and then stood, leaning back against Nick for support. "Take me home. We'll talk about it there."

Nick nodded and they began walking slowly to his Tahoe. Silent tears ran down Sara's cheeks the entire silent drive home. She didn't say anything and he didn't push. They walked into his house, Sadie running up to greet Sara. "Hey girl." Sara said tiredly.

"Sadie, go lie down." Nick commanded the dog, who shot him a look and then retreated to her cushion near the sofa. Nick helped Sara over the sofa and they sat down. "Okay Sara, what's up? What is all this about?"

"It's Hank."__
    
    _Some day somebody's gonna make you want to_
    
    _Turn around and say goodbye_
    
    _Until then baby are you going to let them_
    
    _Hold you down and make you cry_
    
    _Don't you know? _
    
    _Don't you know things can change_
    
    _Things'll go your way_
    
    _If you hold on for one more day_
    
    _Can you hold on for one more day_
    
    _Things'll go your way_
    
    _Hold on for one more day_

"What do you mean, it's Hank?"

"I mean, he confessed."

"And, isn't that a good thing?"

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't get him for murder for one, but he's managed to get himself a psychiatric evaluation, which we both know he won't pass. He's only going to wind up in an institution after what he did."

"Who told you?"

"Brass called me. Next thing I knew I was on the phone with him, and then the world just went black."

Nick pulled her against him. "We'll get him, Sara. Don't you worry about that."__
    
    _I know that there is pain_
    
    _But you hold on for one more day and_
    
    _Break free the chains_
    
    _Yeah I know that there is pain_
    
    _But you hold on for one more day and you_
    
    _Break free, break from the chains_

~Grissom and Catherine~

Grissom wheeled himself back into her room, carrying a variety of books. "I got some, but I don't know how much you'll like them." He got closer to the bed and realized that Catherine was crying. 

He pushed himself up from the chair and onto the bed. The effort exhausted him, but he didn't care. HE needed to find out what happened. "Catherine, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Hank."

"What about Hank?"

"He confessed…" She said sniffling in between words. She leaned against him and sobbed.

Grissom sat there, holding her, somewhat confused. _Isn't a confession a good thing??_
    
    _Some day somebody's gonna make you want to_
    
    _Turn around and say goodbye_
    
    _Until then baby are you going to let them_
    
    _Hold you down and make you cry_
    
    _Don't you know? _
    
    _Don't you know things can change_
    
    _Things'll go your way_
    
    _If you hold on for one more day yeah_
    
    _If you hold on_

"I know what you are thinking, Gil. It's a good thing, but it's not."

"How so?"

"Hank is going to be evaluated to see if he is mentally able to stand trial."

Grissom sucked in a breath. "Oh dear."

Catherine launched herself into his arms, not being careful of her stitches on her abdomen. She didn't care. She needed to have him holding her. "Gil… Please just hold me for a while."

Grissom smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I'm here for as long as you need me to be." He helped Catherine lie back on the bed and then lay down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "I love you, Catherine."

"I love you too, Gil."__
    
    _Don't you know things can change_
    
    _Things'll go your way_
    
    _If you hold on for one more day,_
    
    _If you hold on_
    
    _Can you hold on_
    
    _Hold on baby_
    
    _Won't you tell me now_
    
    _Hold on for one more day 'cause_
    
    _It's gonna go your way_

~Nick and Sara~

Sara lay quietly in his arms. "Nick?"

"What do you think we can do about Hank?"

Nick sighed. "Look Sara, there isn't much we can do. I just wish you would stop thinking about it."

Sara pulled out of his embrace. "I'm so sorry I upset you. So sorry that I need to do this for myself." She stood up from where they had fallen asleep on the couch. She opened the door and stepped out into the pouring rain. She stayed on the porch for a while, mainly because she wanted to cool off and also didn't particularly feel like walking in the rain.

Nick followed her out. "Sara. Look I'm sorry. I just don't want to see you get sick over this again." He pulled her into his arms. "I know you need to do this for yourself, and I'm behind you every step of the way."

Nick held her while she cried. He made his own silent vow at that point. _If you so much as make Sara worry, Hank, I swear to God, I will find a way to make sure you never see the light of day again._
    
    _Don't you know things can change_
    
    _Things'll go your way_
    
    _If you hold on for one more day_
    
    _Can't you change it this time_
    
    _Make up your mind_
    
    _Hold on_
    
    _Hold on_

_Baby hold on_

A/N: Song: Hold On, by Wilson Phillips; Album: Greatest Hits (©2000)

EEK! I'm starting school on Monday!!! MONDAY???!!?! Where did the summer go??


	18. Moving On

Disclaimer: Don't own them, merely use them

Thanks to everyone who replied: KellBell1, LynnM, CSIaddict, SisterBear, Bex3, Corporal Cupcake, Prue Halliwell-Trudeau, Catherine's Cathryn, Charming-Storm, MissyJane, PeTiTeCaT, Crazi-River, Mia. 

Most you guys have reviewed every chapter since this story began. You guys are awesome. And for any new readers, you guys are awesome too!!!! You definitely know how to make a girl feel good about her writing. 

Chapter 18 

TWO WEEKS LATER__

_I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons  
Finally content with a past I regret  
I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness  
For once I'm at peace with myself  
I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long  
I'm movin' on_

Sara sighed as she leaned back into the chair at her apartment. She had just finished packing up all the boxes and was waiting for Nick to come by and help her move them. She looked at her watch. _He better get here soon. I still need to shower and change before we go over to Grissom and Catherine's._

Catherine was on her way home and there was a small party in her honor tonight. It was miraculous  that she had recovered so quickly. She was just interested in getting home and spending quality time with her daughter. 

"Sara?" The voice came over the intercom. 

Sara stood up and buzzed him up. He was upstairs a minute later. "Ready to go?"

She nodded silently.  Sighing, she walked toward the last pile of boxes that were left. "Yes, I am. I just can't believe that I am leaving this place. I had no idea that it would be so hard to leave an apartment that I have lived in for so long." She said, rambling.

"Don't worry. You'll never have to leave my home. I promise you that." He pulled her into a fast hug and then reached down and started carrying boxes to the car.

~Catherine and Grissom~__

I've lived in this place and I know all the faces  
Each one is different but they're always the same  
They mean me no harm but it's time that I face it  
They'll never allow me to change  
But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong  
I'm movin' on

Later that evening

Catherine sat in the front seat of Grissom's state-issued Tahoe and waited for him to unlock the front door and then come around to help her out of the vehicle. Lindsay was waiting by the front door, Catherine's sister waiting with her. Grissom reached her side quickly, and flung the door open. He reached for her hands to help her out and then minding his own stitches, he lifted her up into his arms and carried her up to the house. 

"Gil, put me down!"

"Nope." Grissom said, as he walked through the doorway.

"But your wound…"

"Stop being such a mother and let me carry you." Grissom said. 

"All right…" Grissom kicked off his shoes in the entrance and walked through the entrance doors. 

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted. 

Catherine looked over at Grissom. "Gil, did you plan this?"

"Maybe…"

Catherine leaned in a kissed him. "You are truly amazing."

"Listen, you may think I'm not social, but I can be, when it's for the right reasons."

Sara walked up, with Nick in tow. "So, Catherine, when are you coming back to work? We miss you there. Ecklie is a pain in the ass."

Catherine laughed. "He can be that…" She brought her hand up to her mouth and yawned. "I'm sorry…" 

Nick stepped forward. "Don't be. We just wanted to see you home. Now that you're here, we'll come back another time."

Grissom started walking toward the bedroom. He lay Catherine down on the bed and tucked her in. "You sleep well, my love. I'll be back to check on you soon."

"I don't want to sleep Gil." She said, yawning. "Stay with me."

Grissom smiled. "Okay." He shrugged out of his jacket and walked around the bed and lay down beside her. "I love you Catherine. You are my everything." Grissom said softly, tears slowly tracking down his face.

"Oh Gil… I love you too."

"Catherine…"

_Here it comes! _ "Yes, Gil?"

"I know this isn't the best place, but…" Grissom snuggled closer to her. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh yes!" Catherine said instantly. "You betcha I will. I love you Gil Grissom."

"I love you too, Catherine Willows."

~Nick and Sara~

The next morning__

_I'm movin' on  
At last I can see life has been patiently waiting for me  
And I know there's no guarantees, but I'm not alone  
There comes a time in everyone's life  
When all you can see are the years passing by  
And I have made up my mind that those days are gone_

Nick and Sara lay in Nick's bed, discussing the upcoming case on Hank. "I'm nervous for today, Nick."

"Why?" Nick asked, still wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

"Because, Hank's sentencing is today." Sara said, sighing. "I sincerely hope that my testimony was good enough. I was surprised that they allowed him to stand trial."

"Me too… Everything just moved so quickly."

"Ya." Sara said as she traced circles on his chest. 

Nick wrapped his arm around more securely. "Do you want to be in court when he is sentenced?"

Sara nodded, her chin set. 

"Then I'll be there with you." He kissed the top of her head and pulled away. "Let's get ready. Court starts in an hour."

~~Later That Day, In Court~~__

_I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't  
Stopped to fill up on my way out of town  
I've loved like I should but lived that I shouldn't  
I had to lose everything to find out  
Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road  
I'm movin' on_

Four of the CSI's sat in court, waiting for the jury to read the verdict. The jury members filed into the court room, their faces serious. "Have the people of the jury decided on a verdict?"

"Yes, your honor, we have."

"How does the jury find the defendant?"

"Not guilty due to temporary insanity, your honor."

The judge nodded. "The defendant is hereby sentenced to Las Vegas Mental Hospital until rehabilitation is complete. This court is adjourned."

Sara and Catherine merely sat in the court room, with Nick and Grissom staring at the jury. Sara turned to Nick. "How? How did this happen?" Her eyes searched his looking for a reason, but she found none. 

Nick shook his head. "I don't know, Sara. I just don't know."

"We can appeal. We won't let him win." Catherine said determinedly. 

Sara nodded and stood. She leaned into Nick and they began to exit the courtroom. "Come on… let's go and get some lunch. We need to eat before work."

Catherine nodded and she and Grissom exited slowly behind the other couple. 

"I'm sorry Catherine." Grissom said.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry that that son of a bitch isn't behind bars where he belongs." 

Catherine stared at Grissom, flabbergasted with his sudden outburst. She stopped and faced her fiancé. "I love you Gil Grissom."

"I love you too, Catherine Willows." Grissom kissed her softly and they walked arm in arm out of the courtroom, prepared to get on with their lives.__

_I'm movin' on  
I'm movin' on_

~FIN~

A/N: Song: I'm Moving On, by: Rascal Flatts; Album: Rascal Flatts

This chapter may have seem rushed, it certainly felt that way to me, but I really didn't want to keep the last chapter from your guys for much longer. It's already taken me about 2 weeks to slowly write this chappie. It is the last chapter in this story, but have no fear, a sequel is in the works. I left it wide open for a sequel, so as soon as I can get a chapter written, I'll start posting the story. 

THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!

All the replies that I have ever received for this story were amazing and I appreciated every single one of them you guys are awesome!! I have never received so many reviews for a story, :o)

So, for the last time with this story: Like it? Don't? Let me know! Please R&R :o)

I promise there will be a sequel… I think there are a few other stories I may have drumming around in my head, but they are mere short ficlets, where as this sequel should be as long as this story (I'm crossing my fingers.)


End file.
